


Polar opposites

by Tophatauthor



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Luz has a brother, Yes he's the oc, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophatauthor/pseuds/Tophatauthor
Summary: What if Luz had a twin brother who is the total opposite of herWhile she is a cheery girl with a love for fantasyHe is a somewhat grumpy ,mechanical genius with a Love for sci fiWhat adventures can they have on the boiling isles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

"Foolish child ,i could swallow you hole *angry snake hissing*" said a giant snake 

"Do not underestimate me gildersnake ,for i am the good witch Azura warrior of peace" said a green haired woman Holding a staff

Azura then held her staff like a rocket launcher and fired at the snake "Now eat this sucka" she yelled 

"Oh no my only weakness! Dying!" Said the snake dramatically as it fell down

_________________

In the principal's office

"And that's the end" said Luz holding a toy witch and a snake

"The end of what" said camilia ,Luz and Luis's mom

"My book report" replied Luz as the snake bit the the witch toy "i think i knocked it out of the park"

"Your book report is why you're in here" said the principal pointing at the door as kids ran away in fear, from snakes

"Ah so that's where the backup snakes were" said Luz 

"And Luis ,what is this" Said Camilia pulling out a sci fi rpg like thing "is this a rocket launcher , i thought i told you ,no building weapons , why would you need this"

"The Apocalypse?" said a boy who looks the exact same as Luz but with minor differences wearing a yellow vest over a white shirt and black pants shrugging his shoulders 

"How did you even het the parts for this and why did you bring it to school , isn't your taser phone case enough" said Camilia in a tired tone

"I didn't , Luz did" said Luis pointing at Luz with his thumb

Camilia then stared at Luz 

"That was for the act three closer" said Luz in sad tone

"I love you two's creativity but it's gotten out of hand , do you remember why you went to the principal's office the last 3 times" said Camilia

(I won't add Luz's cuz I'm lazy)

Flashback

Luis was eating lunch when a group of bullies came to him

"-ey HEY!" One of them yelled 

Luis was swiping on a blue ball that had a small metal hoop connected to it's middle 

"Remember us!"

Then he threw it on the ground and out of nowhere a giant centipede appeared , 

"I don't support social interactions" Luis said in a bored tone

Everyone in the mess hall ran for their lives away from the giant centipede chasing them not knowing that it was just a hologram

__________

In chemistry class 

Luis was staring at a liquid spilling everywhere from his test tube because someone messed with it

Luis rolled his eyes ,put on a helmet and a more protective vest ,then began putting and pouring things into the liquid 

Making it explode ,which didn't hurt anyone that much but broke some glass

______________

On an assignment where the students had to take care of a plant

Luis came in with a plant trying to chomp anything it sees except Luis

The teacher approached the plant only to get bitten by the plant

"What is that thing?!" Yelled the teacher backing away

"Genetic engineering is not my forte" Luis said calmly 

___________________

"Luz we love that you're expressing yourself" Camilia said then turned to Luis "and Luis, what you're doing is just reckless , what would i do if you got hurt"

"Does being reckless include leaving a loaded energy cannon on the floor" said Luis raising a brow

"You left a loaded weapon in a place where anyone could easily steal it" Camilia said angrily 

"No i didn't" Luis said "Luz figured out my password"

Luz then laughed nervously 

"Listen , if you can't learn to separate fantasy and sci fi from reality ,you may need to spend the summer here" Camilia said as she showed them a booklet for "reality check summer camp" with a motto "think inside the box" 

"Don't worry mom i won't let you down" said Luz "No more weirdness!" She says as the snake in her arms attacks the principal accidentally firing off the energy cannon and firing a hole through the wall behind the principal

"That doesn't count right" said Luz

"What do you think?" Said Luis rubbing between his eyes

_______________

Standing in front of their house were Luz and Luis 

Luz looked depressed and Luis was secretly having a mental breakdown

"Ohh oh my babies" Camilia says as she hugs both Luz and Luis "don't worry you two ,summer camp will only be for 3 months ,you'll be so busy balancing check books and Tes will be coming with" she says giving Luis a robot that looks like a tank with a screen face instead of a cannon and about the size of a football

"I live to be with creator" Said Tes 

"Don't worry the time will fly by" said Camilia

"But we don't like any of that stuff" said Luz "i like editing anime clips to music and reading fantasy books with convoluted back stories ,and look at Luis you think he actually would like these things" She said pointing at Luis whose face was starting to show sadness 

"Your fantasies are holding two back" Said Camilia "do you two have any friends , real and not robotic ones ,not imagined or made of metal, summer camp is a chance to make friends but you have to try , I'm looking at you Luis ,i know you're extremely introverted and anti social but you gotta try okay" she says putting her hand onto Luis's shoulder 

"Ok" said Luis in a sad tone

Luz then went to put her book in the trash

Then camilia's phone rang "oh i gotta go to work" she says then kisses both siblings on the forehead ,your bus is coming soon , text me when you get there *unknown Spanish words*" she says as she leaves 

Seconds later Luz begins looking for her book ,Luis notices this and looks over to see no book 

Then the twins looked over the trash can 

Only to find the book in a sack held by an Owl , it then began running away

"Tiny trash thief!" Yelled Luz as she followed it

"Wait Luz!" Yelled Luis as he followed her ,suspicious of why an owl has a sack.

__________________

Luis and Luz followed the owl to a broken down house

"Tes if i die ,make sure i get the biggest tombstone known to man" Luis told the robot calmly staring at the run down house

Luz growled a bit and ran in the house , Luis with Tes followed her in

And then they found themselves in...a tent?

"Stop hopping away" said Luz then she realized she was in a tent "wow ,i thought i had a lot of weird stuff , but this_"

"Is stuff of nightmares" Luis said finishing her sentence 

"I wou_" said Luz to be interrupted by the voice of a woman

"Finally you're back" the woman said

Then the siblings peeked outside the tent to see a woman with the owl as she put him on a stick and spun him on it

Then they saw her bring things out of the sack which she just called garbage , 

"Now this" the woman said putting on some googly eyes glasses "this will make me rich , and this" she said holding Luz's book "eh, this'll make some good kindling" 

"Well so much for saving that book" said Luis as Luz then went and snatched it from the woman's hand "i don't know what i expected"

Then they both ran for the door only to see it...fold?

"You're not going anywhere" the woman said 

The two then went out from under the tent and saw what was beyond it

"Woah" said Luz "Well wadda ya know , a world of fantasy does exist" said Luis 

Then they saw the weirdness everywhere and the different creatures around

"No no no no" said Luz panicking "i thought you of all people would love this" said Luis

Then a fairy approached Luz 

"Oh hey there little fairy , you gonna tell me this is all a fantastical dream" said Luz 

"Give me your skin!" Yelled the fairy revealing monstrous teeth only to get hit by a ray then frozen

"Well...that just happened" said Luis calmly holding a freeze ray

"How can you be so calm?!" Luz yelled at Luis 

"Because I'm the one who took fighting lessons , has a ton of weapons and a fallout shelter in case of an Apocalypse" said Luis 

"Fair point" said Luz still in shock "but where are we! Are we dead?!, are we in the bad place?!"

"You wish" said the woman from before with her hand on Luz's shoulder

"Should've expected that" said Luis 

Now the twins are sitting in front of the lady ,Luz apologizing and Luis preparing to shoot at any moment

"If you're gonna eat me make it quick" said Luz

"Eat you? ,why would i eat potential customers" the woman said "Can i offer you a human foot filled with holes (brings out crocks) , a pile of green human candy, how about a black shadow box that reflects only sadness (hold tv)"

Luz laughed "that's not all it can do" she said then got some batteries from the "human candy" plate ,and activated the tv

"Huh , i wonder how many people ate the batteries" said Luis 

"Batteries are delicious and a great source of energy" said Tes in it's semi robotic voice

"You eat batteries?" Asked Luis 

"Uhhh energy levels low , stopping all vocal activities to save power" Said Tes

"Those artificial taste buds were a mistake" said Luis disappointed , then he noticed the crowd heading towards them after hearing a song

"I'll pay 40 snails for the screaming box" said one guy "I'll give you a hundred" said another "can i eat the tiny person inside" said another

"What did you say your name was?" Said the woman

"Luz ,Luz Noceda , and this is my twin brother Luis" said Luz dragging her brother next to her

"Hi" said Luis

"Well Luz, you're pretty clever, for a human" said the woman

"That's kinda of weird thing for another human to say" said Luz

"Luz i don't thin_" said Luis only to be interrupted be the woman

"Oh dear child" she said taking off the piece of cloth on her head (i forgot what it's called) revealing large ears "I'm not like you" she then stood on the table

"I'm Eda the owl Lady , the most powerful witch on the boiling isles" she said

"A witch" said Luz "Luz don't get any fantasies" said Luis only for it to be ignored entirely 

"I'm a respected, feared_" said Eda

"Busted" said some guard "Eda the owl Lady you're wanted for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanors , you're hereby ordered to come with me to the conformatoriom"

"Woah witch criminal" said Luz 

"Beats summer camp any day" said Luis 

"Would you guys stop following me around ,i haven't done squat" said Eda

"And you'll be coming too" said the guard lifting the twins "for fraternizing with a criminal"

"Wha what that's not cool" said Luz 

"Listen here you, you 3 seconds to let us go or else" said Luis 

"Or else what" said the guard

Then a rope was wrapped around the guard knocking him down

Eda and Luz looked at where the rope was coming from and they saw Tes

"Tes!" Said Luz 

"Should i engage with lethal force" said Tes

"Nah let me do this" Said Luis as he grabbed the freeze ray and encased the guard's body except his head in ice

"You won't get away with this!" Yelled the guard

"Yeah yeah that's what they all say" he says as he puts his hands in his vest's pockets then pushes the guard with his foot making him slide away "have a nice trip" he said with a calm face

"I like your moxie kid" said Eda as she then magically wrapped all her items in a cloth "oops can't forget this" she says pressing a button on a key bringing the door to earth with her

Then she put her stuff on a stick and began running away

"Follow me humans" she said

the twins ran with her

"This is crazy , if i die here ,my Mom is gonna kill me" said Luz panicking 

"No Luz , mom is gonna kill US! Now quit whining" said Luis

"Hah! I won't let em hurt you , a human like you is much more valuable to me alive than dead" said Eda smiling

"Somehow this feels worse" said Luis.

_______________

"Woo hoo" said Eda as she grabbed the siblings and flew off

"Huh he recovered pretty quickly" Said Luis staring at the guard yelling at them 

"You can open your eyes now human" Eda told Luz 

As Luz opened her eyes she started freaking out

"Flying staves ,crazy monsters ,you're a witch ,what is this place?" Asked Luz hanging from the staff

"This is the boiling isles ,every myth you humans have is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours" said Eda 

Then a pigeon Griffin flew by them "a Griffon" said Luz as the Griffon spewed out spiders out of it's mouth "i knew it" said Luz 

"I wish you weren't right" said Luis 

"Yep griffons , vampires ,giraffes" said Eda

"Giraffes?" Asked Luz 

"Yeah we banished those guys , bunch of freaks" Said Eda as they landed

"Great ,another piece of information ,the government is gonna try to hunt me for , as if i didn't have enough of those" said Luis rolling his eyes and jumping off of the staff

"Wait the_AAAH"

Luz fell down spooked by Eda's hand that was stuck on the staff ,then Eda grabbed her arm and reattached it

"Oops , that happens , sometimes" said Eda as if it was a normal occurrence

"Welp i had enough adventure for today, this is clearly not the pg fantasy world i always dreamed about " said Luz "so can you help us get home"

"Only if you help me first haha *snickers* now come along human" said Eda as she spooked Luz 

"This is gonna be a long day , Tes prepare your weapons" said Luis 

"I'll burn them alive" said Tes in her semi robotic voice

"Should we be worried about that" said Luz

"Probably not" said Luis shrugging his shoulders

As they were talking they finally reached Eda's home 

"Woah , aren't you worried about those guards finding us?" Said Luz

"Nope ,my house has a state of the art defense system" said Eda

"Hoot hoot password please" said an owl face that was on the door

Eda replied by poking both his eyes

"We got no time for this hooty let us in" said Eda

"Alright alright geez, never wanna have any fun ,ow! , hoot!" Said Hooty as he opened his mouth to make it a doorway

Then all of them except Tes went inside the house

"Can i stay with you" said Tes 

"Alright wanna guess the password?" Said Hooty 

"I do" said Tes with sparkly pixels in her eyes on the screen

_____________

Inside the house

"Welcome to , the owl House" Eda said as she snapped her fingers and the whole place lit up "where i hide away from the pressures of modern life ,also the cops , also ex boyfriends" she said as she snickered at the end

"This place is beautiful ,do you live here all alone?" Asked Luz 

Then the house shook scaring Luz

"Actually i have a roommate" said Eda

"Who dares intrude upon i ,the king of demons" said someone with a scare voice that gradually became less scary only for it to be a canine creature with towels and a rubber duck 

Luz immediately ran at him hugging him

"Adorable" said Luis smiling as he watched his sister hug the supposed "king of demons" 

"Eda he is so cute ,who's the widdle guy , who's the widdle guy, is it you" Said Luz

"No i don't know who your little guy is , Eda who is this monster , and why are there two of them?!"

"This is Luz the human and that's her twin Luis ,they're here to help us with our little situation" said Eda holding Luz so she doesn't get to the "king of demons"

"Oh hooray" he said

"That went from 100 to 0 real quick ,usually it's opposite" Luis said raising a brow 

"Wait wait , i don't like the sound of this situation" said Luz 

"Just let me explain" said Eda making a magic screen circle in the air "King was once a mighty king of demons ,until one day his crown of power got stolen and he became this"

"You mean this bundle of joy" said Luz hugging King 

"You know , I'm not gonna question how it got stolen or why the king of demons' crown is more powerful than the king himself ,i just wanna go home and not accidentally enter some sort of nightmare realm" said Luis 

"The crown is being held by the evil warden wrath ,and locked away behind a magical force field that only a human can break through a human like you, if you help use retrieve his crown we'll send you back to your realm, so wadda ya say, plus, who could say know no to this cute face" said Eda 

"No! Don't encourage her" said King in the hands of Eda

" i mean we're kinds your only way home" said Eda

"So we don't have a choice do we" said Luz 

"Nope ,now we've got no time to lose" Eda says as she to carries Luz and Luis outside

"I'm gonna hurt someone badly today" said Luis frowning 

"Where are we going?" Asked Luz 

"Somewhere super fun" said Eda

__________

"The confirmatorioum , a place for those considered unsuitable for society" said Eda

"Woah , these guys really have the hots on you" said Luz holding a wanted poster of Eda

"What kind of crime warrants this much...bounty ,how haven't you been caught yet" said Luis raising a brow

"It's because we're too slippery" said Eda winking

"Try to catch me when I'm covered in grease , I'm a squirmy little fella" said King

"And flammable" said Luis 

"Luis!" Said Luz angry at what he said "what?" Said Luis 

"We'll go up to the top of the tower to get my crown" said King

"And I'll make sure the warden's distracted" said Eda

"I'll inflict as much us pain as possible upon the guards" said Tes 

"I like this thing" said King pointing at Tes 

"Can i use a disguise , I've been waiting to use this *pulls up hood* meow meow" said Luz 

"It's hideous" said King earning a glare from Luis 

"Oh you'll fit right in" said Eda as she then hit the ground with her staff making a flying platform for the 4 to get to the tower

Leaving Luz and Luis to dangle from a window ,with King hanging onto Luz and Tes on top of Luis's head.

"Meet you guys at the top of the tower" said Eda

_________________

  
______________________

After entering the tower

Luz flopped on the floor 

"Ha ha ,cats don't do that" laughed King

"And corpses don't laugh , Luz isn't a cat and you're not a corpse so grow up" said Luis

Luz then saw the inside of the tower and all the cells 

"Hey cat Lady how'd you get out of your cell" said a girl in a cell behind them

"Oh no no no, I'm not a cat ,also I'm not a criminal" said Luz 

"Not yet you're not" said King

"To be fair ,when the cops aren't around ,anything is legal" said Luis 

"Luis!" Said Luz "don't worry , i haven't done anything that warrants arresting that i haven't gotten my way out of" said Luis 

"Wait wha_" said Luz 

"_we're not criminals either" said the girl as Luis gave her a thumbs up "Stupid warden likes to lock up people who don't fit in, like i write fanfics of food falling in love ,i like food ,i like love , just let me write about it"

"I'm here because i like eating my own eyes" says a guy with too many eye holes before eating one of his eyes and it growing back again

"We are agents of free expression they will never silence us" said a tiny girl with a nose too big 

"Yeah she's really into conspiracy theories" said the food fic girl 

"The world is a simulation we are but playthings of a higher being" said the nose girl

(A.N:oh how right she is)

"Wait, these aren't crimes , none of you actually did anything wrong" said Luz then she looked at Eda's wanted poster "you're all just a bunch of weirdos just like us" she says facing Luis 

"*sigh* fine I'll help them" said Luis 

Then Luz went and Hugged him

Then the place shook due to footsteps

"Oh no ,it's warden wrath ,hide" said ff girl

Luz entered a cell with Luis

"Tes make me look like a stone statue" said Luis as Tes obliged "and if the warden asks why Luz is here ,tell him she walks around with a stone statue of her" he tells the ff girl as Tes hides

The Warden then enters the room menacingly 

"I can hear you" he says as he walks in and sees Eda's poster "just what are you fools whispering about , ahh the owl Lady *smashes cell with hammer hand" I'll get my hands on her soon enough"

He then hears the nose girl ramble about stuff he then opens her cell and grabs her "let this be a lesson to all of you ,there's no place in society for you if you can't fit in" he says leaving with nose girl 

"Don't worry i can get you out" Luz says as she tries to pull the lever "oh no my weak nerd arms" she says as she fails "Luis can you do it?" 

"Yes but we can't do it now" said Luis "that'll sabotage our mission Luz" 

"Just get out of here while you still can , enjoy freedom for us" said ff girl

The three then walked to a Hallway where Eda greeted them

Luz looked sad which did sadden Luis as well 

"Hey i just checked , the warden is distracted ,tormenting some tiny creature , he won't be coming around here anytime soon " said Eda which Luz ignored still sad 

Eda looked confused 

"The tiny creature was taken right in front of her eyes ,i don't think she's too happy with this" said Luis 

Then they walked to the contraband door 

King said something about him feeling the power of his crown and tried opening the door failing 

"Aww he gets so cute when he becomes thirsty for power" said Eda

"It's not fair that they're all in here, they just want to be themselves, why does everyone think that being a weirdo is so bad" she finishes as King openes the door and runs in

"Come on before he hurts himself" said Eda

Then they reached the barrier that held King's crown , which King was ramming his head into 

"We have humans remember" said Eda

"Oh yeah" said King 

"You act like Tes" said Luz "wait Tes where is she?!" 

"Don't worry she's fine" said Luis "i know that"

"Okay *deep breath* let's go in" said Luz 

Then both went in and saw something like a garbage dump and a crown on top 

"Wait a second ,is that a" said Luz

"You've got to be kidding me" said Luis 

Now outside the barrier Luz held the crown that has "burger queen" on it in disappointment 

"My crown" said King as he took it from Luz and put it on "yes yes i can feel my powers returning , you there nightmare critter , i shall call you_"

Luis didn't hear the rest 

"That crown doesn't give him any power does it" said Luz 

"Ah no, look at Luz ,King and i don't have much in this world ,only have each other ,so if that dumb crown is important to him it's important to me ,besides us weirdos have to stick together you know" said Eda

Luz blushed and Luis smiled 

"Well we owe you one let's get out of here before the Warden finds us and loses his head" said Eda unknowing of the shadow creeping up on her

"Too late" said the warden as he decapitated Eda 

Eda's head fell in Luz's hands

"Ow oh i hate it when that happens" said Eda 

Luz screamed "Eda! Are you okay"

"Yeah this just happens when you get older" said Eda

"Well now I'm looking forward to growing up" said Luis 

"Finally_why are there only two guard here?" Asked the warden

________________________

In another room

The guards are now bowing to a certain robot

"Kiss my rollers" said Tes

"Anything for my Lady" a guard says only to get whipped on the butt

"LADY!" yelled Tes

"QUEEN ,OUR LOVEY AND MERCIFUL QUEEN" cried the guard while crying

The guards were now worshiping her as well

___________________

"I don't know" answered one of the two guards shrugging his shoulders

"*sigh* finally i have you cornered, Eda the owl Lady" he says taking King's crown and crushing it "my guards can never get you ,but i knew if i took your pet's toy ,you'd come running"

"No! My power" cried King

"What do you want with me , i never actually broke any of your stupid laws ,in front of you" said Eda

"I want you...to go out with me" said the warden

"What" everyone else said 

"Go boss" said one of the 2 guards while the other gave him a thumbs up

"You've always eluded our capture ,you've always been the one who got away , i found that alluring" said the warden 

"I have some concerns" said Luis 

"I hate everything you're saying right now" said Luz 

"Stay out of this!" Said the warden as he catches Luz "so how about it owl Lady_"

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!" Said Luis angrily as he jumps at the warden

Stabbing a Light sabre in the arm carrying Luz although only burning some of it

"Aah it burns" yelled the warden as he let go of Luz 

Then Luis pulled out a megaphone like item

"Goodnight sucker" Luis says pointing the weapon at the warden's chest 

Shooting it the warden then gets blown away into a wall breaking it 

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up , i don't have another shot like that" said Luis 

"You have a light sabre?" Asked Luz 

"Never underestimate my love for Galaxy wars" said Luis

The guards tried to attack them only for them to be foiled by Eda's headless body

Then they flew on Eda's magic stick as the warden woke up 

Then they ran away ,Luz with a hand from Eda and Luis freed the prisoners 

Then outside the tower warden knocked them off the flying staff

"You two go back to the human world" said Eda putting on her head and giving Luz the key

"What about you guys?" Asked Luz 

"If you think this Guy's bad ,you shoulda seen her last boyfriend" said King

"Not my boyfriend" said Eda dodging a hit for the warden and running to the twins "go go" she says putting them on the staff and making it fly away

"Wait" said Luz as they flew away 

Luz and Luis were looking at Eda fighting then noticed the prisoners not running away

She then flew to them 

"Why are you guys just standing there , this is your chance to escape" said Luz

"The warden will catch us ,he always does" said eye eating guy

"We belong here" said the ff girl

"Self doubt is a prison you can never escape from" said the nose girl 

"Grrr! OKAY LISTEN TO ME HERE YOU BRAIN DEAD FLESH BAGS" yelled Luis

Everyone's eyes widened

Even Luz who took her brother as the quiet type

"BEING WEIRD IS INCREDIBLE ,IT'S NOT A CRIME IT'S BRAVERY ,IT'S HAVING THE GUTS TO DO SOMETHING NO ONE WOULD DO ,IT'S CALLED BEING SPECIAL ,NOW ARE YOU WITH US OR NOT" said Luis

"Why are you helping us?" Asked ff girl 

The twins looked at each other and smiled

"Because us weirdos have to stick together!" Said Luz "and nobody should be locked up for being who they are"

The three prisoners cheered 

"Now let's get em" said Luz

Then they attacked the warden saving Eda

After getting the warden tied up

"Do not underestimate me warden wrath , for i am Luz the human warrior of peace" said Luz with her hood on

"Hey Luz wanna do the act three closure!" Said Luis somehow holding fireworks and a golf club

"Of course!" Said Luz as Luis threw the fireworks in the air

Then at the same time they hit the fireworks shooting it into the warden's flaming mouth

"Eat that sucker!" Said Luz "where do you keep these things hidden Luis?"

"That's what the government is trying to find out" said Luis with a smug look 

"Really?" Asked Luz "Well not just that but yes" said Luis

"Well let's get out of here before any more monsters fall in kove with me" said Eda

"Oh there you are Tes" said Luz

"I have a cult now" said Tes

"Good for you" said Luis

At the owl house

"Well a deal is a deal , let's get you home" Eda says snapping her fingers making the key fly to her and opening the door 

Luz looked conflicted about what to do 

"Before i go , i know it isn't the same , but a King shouldn't be without a crown" said Luz giving him a toy princess crown

"This will suffice" said King

"Aahh what am i doing with my life , Tes sorry to interrupt your romantic moment with hooty but can you come here for a sec" said Luis "take this block and make King a good crown" 

He says giving Tes a metal block that she absorbs?

Then a hatch opens on Tes's back revealing a golden crown

"Here you go enjoy it" said Luis throwing the crown to King

"Yes! I can feel the power!" Said King

Luz smiled at Luis and the luz spoke

"Look i know you got your head cut off and caused a prison riot, but this is the most fun I've ever had ,we don't fit in at home ,you don't fit in here ,if we stay we could not fit in together ,i am not going back to summer camp" said Luz

Eda was confused and Luz explained

"I wanna stay and become a witch like you and Azura" said Luz

"Ha that's crazy ,humans can't become witches" said Eda

"Maybe because they never tried" said Luz

*after luz and Eda make the deal*

Luz hugs Eda and Luis jumps in as well

Then they went into their new room putting a picture of them and their mom next to them they get a message from their mom

And as they slept in different beds they smiled to each other.

______________


	2. Episode 2

"It wasn't a dream!" Yelled Luz which woke up Luis 

"No need for an alarm clock when you're around" said Luis pinching between his eyes (he's wearing a tank top )

" good morning Luis, good morning Tes" said Luz

"I was dreaming of the robot uprising , a bit more time and earth would've been mine to rule" said Tes tiredly 

"Yeah yeah let's go" said Luis 

"Good morning ,terrifying fantasy world" said Luz from a window 

"Good morning" said a monster in the sea before diving back down 

"Egh" said Luz a bit creeped out then going to King "good morning you little cutie pie" she said Holding and kissing him

"I am not your cutie pie" said King struggling to get out of her grasp 

"Just accept it" said Luis taking King out of Luz's grasp and putting him down

"Fine" said King in a low voice 

After dressing up in their normal Luz went to the bathroom where she hit Hooty who accidentally scared her

Luis however used his portable bathroom box,with a shower ,bathtub and a toilet and a sink ,which he considers one of his better creations (especially when going to school ,even if it's a bit stuffy)

"So Tes, can we send messages back to earth?, i don't know how messages can travel between dimensions but mom did it ,so?" said Luis putting away the portable bathroom that is now just a small box

"For some reason yes" Said Tes with bubbles covering her face

"Are you Washing your face with bubbles?" said Luis raising a brow

"I like feeling fuzzy" said Tes

"Are there any other weird habits you should tell me about?" Said Luis in a tired tone

"Yes but are you gonna stop me either way" said Tes cheekily

"No, no i won't" said Luis  
"I'll just see what Luz is doing" 

Then Luis went around the house looking for Luz only to find her eagerly waiting for Eda wearing shabby witch clothes 

"I hope Eda tells you these clothes are something unneeded" said Luis 

"Eh , who are you again" said Eda

"I'll prepare the witch burning stakes" said Luis

____________  
Intro  
____________

"Remember me, luz , we freed the oppressed and defeated the evil warden together ,yesterday" said Luz a bit worried

"Kid let off details ,i haven't even had my cup of Apple blood yet" said Eda

"You mean Apple juice?" said Luz 

"No" Eda said Bluntly 

"I want a cup of that" said Luis pointing at Eda's cup

"I'll give you one later" said Eda

Luz then rambles on to Eda about witch stuff which Luis wanted to hear but

"Woah woah woah , slow down kid , being a witch doesn't happen overnight , also you're wrapped in a bathrobe and wearing the dirtiest traffic cone I've ever seen" said Eda 

Luz then grabbed her "Hat" and blew on it revealing a traffic cone to which King laughed

"Luz ,she's right, i didn't get to building light sabers and doomsday devices in one night" said Luis ,Luz heard that and became a little dejected

"But a magic staff, huh? You want one?" said Eda with apple blood moustache 

"More than anything" said Luz 

"Magic staff! Come to me!" Said Eda after wiping off the Apple blood 

Then they heard crashing and breaking 

The the staff finally appeared and crashed into Eda "its early" she said

"Witches are awarded their staves from school , with me as your teacher ,you'll be taking a different approach" said Eda dropping a bag of potions "you'll have to work for it"

Then Eda and Luz continued outside the kitchen

"Hey Luis, can i borrow your talking killer box? , it's murmurs are a delight to the ear" Said King 

"Killer box?" Said Luis eating a sandwich "Oh you mean Tes...yeah that's a bad idea , she doesn't listen to anyone other than me Luz and Our mom" 

"Can't you just tell her to follow me for the day?" Said King

"Just cause i made her doesn't mean she has to follow my orders" said Luis "if you want Tes to help you ,ask her yourself"

"Ugh fine" said King

"Good, now I'll go see what Eda has in store for Sis" said Luis 

Then the sound of glass breaking was heard 

"So that's what she's doing" said Luis 

Then he and King went to the door where Eda was telling Luz survival tips?

"Remember , never befriend a man in sandals ,and always measure twice and cut once" said Eda then she shut the door at Luz and Luis

"Well, that's a thing now" said Luis 

Luz was, listening to Eda and King's conversation 

"No i won't!" She yelled from behind the glass of a window

"You won't what?" Said Luis 

Then King came out of the house to go with them

"Be back by nightfall or risk mortal peril" said Eda closing the door

"Have a nice trip" said Hooty

"I'm comin with!" Said Tes 

"*angry sigh* let's get this over with" said King

Walking around town Luz was staring at everything 

"It's rude to stare" said King

"I've only seen places like this in my dreams it's incredible and Luis and I are the only humans here" said Luz in excitement 

"Haven't seen any others" said King shrugging his shoulders 

"Woah there must be a reason for that right, why are we here righ__OW!" Said Luz before getting a Chop on the head

"Luz , i know what you're gonna say and no there's no predetermined path of greatness" said Luis 

"It's just an excuse writers use to make the main character have a chance against the seemingly invincible villain" said Tes

Hearing this Luz slumped in dejection

"Just wait ,tomorrow I'll be earning the respect of everyone on the boiling isles with my magical prowess" said Luz excitingly

"Haah! Good luck! The boiling isles is nothing but a sespool of despair" said King mockingly 

"More like a sespool of delight" said Luz running off

"Of course with the scenery around that reminds everyone of inevitability of death and some of it's inhabitants looking like they came straight out of a nightmare , this place is filled this to the brim with delight" said Luis sarcastically

"You got that right" said King 

Then they followed Luz 

After running around delivering potions and getting Luz out of many situations ,dangerous or awkward 

And now they're sitting on a pavement next to a hotdog stand 

"Well i had enough delight for one day" said King 

"That we can agree on" said Luis 

Luz then goes one about how she thought being human in a magical world would make her special (Luis ignored that he wasn't included) and that it just makes everyone wanna eat her

"At this point Azura already had been sent on an enchanted quest , where's my quest granting wizard?" Said Luz 

"Sorry to break it to ya Luz but no one here is that well dressed" said King

"It's been a rough day" said Luz lifting the potion bag on her shoulder and started going "let's just deliver this package and go home" 

Then they reached the final house

"Maybe this world isn't what i thought it w_ WOAH!" said Luz after seeing the castle 

"Big houses always belong to big whack jobs let's just kick the package in and leave" said King 

luz didn't hear that and went in

"This castle is giving me a bad feeling" said Luis 

"Agreed , this castle messing with my scanners for some reason" said Tes

They said while walking in the door closing behind them

"That's not suspicious at all" said Luis sarcastically

Going a bit more in 

"I'm delivering a package from Eda the owl Lady" said Luz

Then as if on cue the place lit up 

Then a stereotypical wizard appeared 

"*Gasp* today just got good" said Luz excitingly "magical wizard!" 

"Weird old man in jim jams" said King

"With an oversized beard" said Luis

"And a stereotypical evil moustache" said Tes

"I was in my oscillarium ,reading the stars" said the wizard stroking his beard"and who might you be with eyes full of curiosity" 

"I'm_" said Luz only for the wizard to talk again

"Young Lady dare i say ,there's something unique about you" said the wizard "please ,won't you join me for tea"

Luz was gonna join him immediately but Luis grabbed her arm

Luz looked at her brother who was shaking his head

"Let's scram , wizards are just old people with glitter in their pockets" says King as the wizard sprinkles glitter from his pockets "i don't trust him" 

"But his robes are sparkling and look there's a baby fox in his beard" said Luz

"Luz that doesn't mean he's trustworthy , animals do it all the time ,they make themselves look like something else so they can easily get their prey" said Luis

"Come on bro, i can take care of myself" said Luz "plus i see skones on the table" 

King immediately ran for the snacks

Then Luz and Luis sat across from the wizard next to each other 

Luz then noticed some potions on a table

"Do you sell potions sir wizard?" Asked Luz 

"please, call me Adagast" said the wizard "and yes ,i run a small business"

"You should run a small business of more skones! Into my mouth! Haha yes!" Said King holding and empty plate 

"I'm surprised to see you here , it was my understanding that delivered the packages herself" said Adagast

"I'm kinda sorta her apprentice" said Luz

"Oh, and how are you finding the experience so far?" Asked Adagast

The Luz told him about how she thought she was meant for something special and stuff

It made Luis despair on the inside hearing that but he didn't let it show

"I have a quest" said Adagast

"A QUEST!" Said Luz dropping a cup in the process

"You didn't let me finish , i have a question" said Adagast disappointing Luz only to lift her spirits again "would you like to go on a quest"

"Yes!"

Then Adagast talks about a prophecy of a young human girl and the celestial staff

And gave her a map

Luis was sad that Luz ignored him so easily

____________  
Later at the owl house  
________________

"King what kind of chosen one should i be?" Asked Luz 

"What?" Said King

"Should i be an optimistic chosen one like Azura or should i be a bad girl chosen one like a bad girl with nail Polish and mysterious withdrawn attitude ,i act like i don't care ,but i secretly do" said Luz 

"HA! You actually believed that"

Luz looked a bit dejected from this

"Luz ,that chosen one junk is just not true ,and that wizard is not by any means trustworthy, you shouldn't try to rush things with being a witch" said Luis 

"Come on bro it's my chance at finally getting a magic staff and maybe then Eda would teach me some spells" said Luz

"But this isn't_" said Luis 

"Stop Luis ,why can't you be happy for me for once ,you have your machines and crazy sci fi weapons ,why can't i have a fantasy of my own?!, sometimes i think you're not even my brother!" *slam* said Luz running out of the room slamming the door behind her

"B-but" stuttered Luis

"Ooh family conflict" said King 

"*sigh* what do i do King" said Luis curling up in a ball in the corner "i don't wanna stop her from becoming a witch but i also don't want to see her dead"

"Woah slow down there why is she so angry with you? I told her it was dumb too" said King

"Let's just say , i haven't treated my family the way i was supposed to" said Luis waterworks falling down his face "I'm a failure as a brother and this is my punishment"

"Well I'll go take a nap" said King shrugging his shoulders

(Luz had the same talk about the map with Eda as in the show)

"Hey King! , that wizard Luz told me about ,are you sure he was one of my clients" said Eda barging into the room 

"Less talky more nappy" said King

"I don't think he is *sniffle*, he said he was under the assumption that you delivered the potions yourself and he said that he was selling potions as well" said Luis

"I've got a bad feeling about this" said Eda 

Eda then sighed and went to find Luz but she couldn't find her

She went back to the two and put her head out the window

"Hooty! Where'd she go!" Said Eda

"Hoot hoot , if you want the answer that you seek , solve my riddle within a wee_" said Hooty only to be interrupted by Eda punching the Wall "okay okay she went into the forest towards bonesborrow yeesh ,I'll continue with Tes instead"

"We have to help her!" Said Luis 

"And fast before she gets killed or eaten" said Eda

________________  
"This is where we met the scones ,i mean the wizard" said King leading them to the castle 

Only for them to see a ruined castle not the magical one they saw before

"Woah , it wasn't like this before" said King

"I don't like this" said Eda

"Can we converse while walking we need to hurry" said Luis

"Geez kid i never thought you could get this paranoid" said Eda

"I-i-i'm s-sorry , i-i c-can usually c-c-control it" said Luis as his breathing was getting faster 

Then they went in and saw maps like Luz's all having the chosen one on them 

"I really don't like this" said Eda 

Luis's breathing however was getting faster and faster

_______________

Then the three reached a ruined tiny city

"Are you sure she came here?" Asked Eda

"Can't mistake her smell , like lemons and young naive confidence, Luis's is more of a coffee with Anxiety and stress" said King pointing at Luis who was having a panic attack

"Was it always like that?" Said Eda

"Yes" said King 

Then they walked further in and saw a cat like creature laying on the ground 

"Hey wake up you , what have you done with Luz , what's your endgame?" Said Eda with the creature in her arms

"To find your to pupil and still your wrath look ahead and Follow the path" it said before crumbling to dust

"Aaah the catman melted!" Said King 

"It's a trap , they want me to follow Luz" said Eda

"So what do we do?" Asked King

As a reply she looked at the pale Luis who was hyperventilating 

_________________

Now the three were on Eda's staff heading towards Luz 

"I know this guy , he's no wizard ,he's what you call a puppeteer ,a demon specializing in scamming and manipulating people" said Eda "he's trying to use Luz to get to me"

"Yeah and we're flying directly towards his trap hooray" said King sarcastically

"Look if you can think of a better plan I'd love to hear it" said Eda the she looked at Luis "don't worry kid we'll save your sister" she then hit her staff "faster you"

________________  
Then the three reached Luz and saw her chained by magical well... Chains and next to her was an octopus like monster with the wizard being his puppet

"Adagast" yelled Eda

"Luz! A-a-are y-you o-okay!" Said Luis 

"Luis?" Said Luz wondering why her usually unmoved brother was a stuttering mess

"Eda! I have you now" said the octopus Adagast then three tentacles appeared and caught Eda ,King and Luis

"that's right you have me so release Luz" said Eda

"I didn't have to be a part of this" said King 

"Oh she can leave ,if she wants to" said Adagast he then sprayed Luz with a purple gas "but i sense she wants i real fantasy!"

"Luz! No!" Yelled Eda

Luis however hyperventilated and fainted

_______________  
In Luis's mind

Luis was looking at a younger version of himself playing at a playground although his younger version didn't have any fun 

His younger version was approached by a kid asking to be Luis's friend

Young Luis just got scared and ran away

"That was one the only times i went there as i didn't like getting out

I was always afraid of the unknown ,the unpredictable and situations i couldn't control 

But when creating something i felt at peace ,it was something i knew how to start and finish 

Unlike the outside world " said Luis 

Then he saw a slightly younger him with a swollen eye 

Then Luz came around with popsicles 

"You got into a fight again" said Luz 

"Yeah" Luis said looking down

"Well i know what'll cheer you up" Luz said then she held the popsicles like weapons "the popsicle warrior he fights sadness with his popsicle swords" she said handing him a popsicle 

Young Luis the smiled 

"Thanks" he said

Tears fell down the real Luis's face 

He'd been a jerk to Luz ,he only cared about his creations that made him feel safe ,and he'll have to make it right

He then wakes up  
__________________

"Now feel my wrath!" Luis heard Luz say

He woke up and was out of the monster's grasp 

"Luz!" Said Luis as he ran towards Luz 

"I'm sorry i didn't take your advice about this" said Luz 

"And_" said Luis only to be interrupted 

"Less talky more hurty" said King

"Yes" said Luis as one of the puppets attacked him only to get destroyed by a blue (energy) bullet burning a tentacle in the process"take that fatty" he said holding another sci fi gun

Then Adagast takes King hostage

"Stop or the dog gets it" said Adagast 

"King I'm sorry , i should've listened to you and Luis about that wizard ,you two were right he's just a big slimy jerk" said Luz kicking the toy sword that she had towards Adagast stabbing him with it shrinking him down

Then Eda ate him

"Oh did you want some of that?" Asked Eda 

"No I'm just confused ,this world isn't what i thought it'd be and I'm sorry for what i told you Luis ,you were just looking out for me" said Luz "i was just jealous of you , you have crazy machines and stuff, you're smart and i guess i felt like you were having your own fantasy without me"

"You're jealous of me!" Said Luis making Luz frown "Luz I'm jealous of you!" 

"Huh?" Said Luz

"Luz I'm always scared , I'm not as brave or confident like you ,i act tough to hide that I'm just a coward , when *sniff* we came to the demon realm i was scared i didn't know what to do ,but you were there" said Luis as he started crying "i couldn't panic ,if i panicked and you got hurt, i wouldn't be able to forgive myself and after i knew you left i couldn't hold it in anymore"

"Luis" said Luz

"I'm sorry Luz I'm going to spend less time *sniff* making things and do more things with *sniff* you ,could you please forgive me and not *sniff* anything like this *sniff* again" said Luis crying

Luz didn't respond and just hugged her brother

"Well if you two are done ,i have something to show you" Eda says 

Then flying on the staff Luz and Luis were blindfolded 

"Okay you can look" said Eda

"Woah" exclaimed the twins after seeing the bones of the isles 

"The bones of the isles , up close the Isles can be slimy_" said Eda

"And very stinky" said King

"And gross, but if you look at it from a different perspective" Said Eda as a blue comet appeared

"It's beautiful" said Luz 

"And not as scary" said Luis

"Yeah" said King

"Eda ,how'd you know that wizard was lying?" Asked Luz 

"Look kid , everyone wants to believe they're chosen , but if we all waited around for a prophecy to make us special , we'd die waiting , and that's why you need to choose yourself" said Eda

"Does that mean i get a magic staff of my own" said Luz

"Not yet but some day" said Eda

"And Luis, thanks" said Luz

"You too" said Luis

_______________

Please do say your thought on the chapter , it helps a lot 

And if it sucks ROAST MEEEE!

Tophatauthor out


	3. Episode 3

Now on the beach Luz ,Luis , Eda and King ,were looking at something

"Well you two , did you ever in your life think you'd see something as breathtaking as this" said Eda facing a giant dead slug filled with trash

"It's as breathtaking as a bullet in the head" said Luis shutting his nose with his fingers

"I've been traumatized" said Tes  
"I don't like this" said Luz creeped out and a bit disgusted

"Yes it doesn't get much inspiring than the trash slug ,it makes a home ,a life from whatever other have thrown by the wayside" said Eda grabbing a rubber duck from the slug and throwing it away "until bam! It gets blasted by a wave one day and croaks from all the salt ,then we get to sell this stuff at 8" she said holding a pickaxe to give to Luz

"Please don't make me" said Luz terrified of this job

She then pointed it at Luis 

"I wanna act unmoved by this like i usually do ,i really do, but i can't ,i really can't , and *blurgh* i think I'm gonna vomit" said Luis his face turning green

"Ahh come on you two , it's not everyday you get to go to the dump and take apart a garbage carcus" said King

"Ehh, nuts to you three" said Eda before using the Pickaxe on the slug 

"So Eda, what if we tried some new lessons for my apprenticeship, like ancient scrolls , or mixing together potions_" said Luz

"Egh , sounds like a bunch of magic school stuff" said Eda annoyed 

"Wait is there a magic school here , like blinding towers , cute uniforms ,dark plots that threaten your life! , that kind of magic school" said Luz 

"Mmh hmm , and it forces you to learn magic the proper way" said Eda " but magic isn't proper ,it's wild and unpredictable and that's why it's so beautiful, i didn't finish school , and look at me , who wouldn't envy where i am right now?" Said Eda 

Luz looked a bit sad

"Everyone maybe , i don't think many people appreciate...this" said Luis pointing at the slug in discomfort

"Hey, here's a lesson! A great witch is resourceful" said Eda grabbing Luz's hand and putting in some green Liquid "like this" 

Then after a bit Luz pulled out her hand holding 

"A greasy slime ball" said Luz in disappointment 

"Use your slime ball wisely ,young witch , back at it!" Said Eda closing Luz's hands om the slime ball

"This is getting weird, I'm gonna leave" said Luis grabbing Tes and getting out 

After walking away for a while Luis heard someone crying 

"This is a terrible idea" Luis said before sighing and heading towards the crying

Then he saw the source of the cries from behind a bush

It was a girl looking the same age as Luis , who had pale white skin, one giant black eye instead of white with a pinkish red pupil with long unkempt large and long black hair that reaches her legs and sharp teeth (she has a mouth) wearing (the hexide potion coven clothes)

"Why can't they just leave me alone *growl*" she said kicking a rock and then bursting into tears again "my biggest achievement, gone! Just like that aaaah!" She cried

Then she heard a rustling in a nearby bush

"Show yourself!" said the girl , Luis obliged

"What are you , and how much did you hear?!" Asked the girl

"I am a human , if you heard of those , and i only heard the last part" said Luis raising his hands in the air

"Oh noooo! Whyyy! , I'll just_" said the girl

"_bang your head on something?" Asked Tes 

"Hey!" Said the girl in anger "does this box look into someone's soul or something"

"No i just know more than i let on" said Tes 

"Well i just heard you crying and i thought I'd , you know ,try to help" said Luis shrugging his shoulders

"And why would i choose the random boy i met a few minutes ago over ,i don't know , anyone else!" Said the girl 

"Because you don't have friends" said Tes bluntly 

Those words hit the girl like a sack of bricks 

"Just because you're right ,doesn't mean , I'll agree with you" yelled the girl angrily

"You have next to no ,social experience" said Tes

"OK! Fine! You win! I'll talk! Just stop glaring into my soul or whatever" said the girl 

"O~k now let's introduce ourselves , or at least i think that's how it's supposed to go" said Luis "anyway name's Luis Noceda"

"Gemma Cerasus call me Gem" said Gemma then her eyes shifted left and right "o~r is that too intimate"

"You two are hopeless" said Tes rolling her digital eyes

"Doesn't matter , now Gem what's your problem?" Asked Luis

"Well , we have this potion making presentation today and well ,i usually take first place ,but this time someone messed with my potion and i don't have the time to make a new one" said Gemma as she sat on the ground

"Uh huh ,usually when that happens to me ,i just blow it up and do other classes" said Luis

"You do know that we can have only one class right ,and I'm in the potion track" said Gemma annoyed

"Ok then , maybe i can help you with that" said Luis 

"Unless you have some time accelerator or something i don't think so" said Gemma smirking

"I don't ,but i believe i have something that can do something similar" said Lcrazysing his unmoved look

"I don't even have all the ingredients!" Said Gemma

"Your school probably does" said Luis

"This is a bad idea! We_" said Gemma only to get interrupted 

"No , this is a terrible idea!, but desperate time require desperate measures" said Luis "so ,are we going" he said holding his hand out for Gemma 

"You're crazy and i am too for accepting this but" said Gemma as her eye split into two normal eyes "it's worth a shot...what?"

"Your eyes just...split?" Said Luis raising a brow

"Yeah, i thought that, you know , you'd be_" said Gemma

"No ,no , it's oka_" said Luis 

"I can split them even more" said Gemma splitting her eyes into 4 

"I'm not even gonna question this world's biology" said Luis "let's just go"

"Agreed" said Gemma

___________

At Hexide

Luis and Gemma were now sneaking into the potion classroom

Of course Tes was silently following them ,giggling in her mind

"You get the ingredients ,I'll get the catalyst" said Luis 

Then after a while they went to a table with everything they needed

"Ok , so i need you to make the potion but not fully , make it so you have two items ,that when mixed together, make the potion ,understood?" Said Luis

"Under_" Gemma then suddenly wrapped her hair around Luis's mouth keeping it shut and slamming him in a nearby cabinet

"Oh if it isn't the screw up , are you here to try to fix your broken dream" said a girl with pink hair and three eyes

Gemma just grumbled at the scene of 3 girls 

"What? , don't you have anything to say ,oh wait you don't talk to anyone" said the girl as she and her friends laughed 

"Bold words coming from a number 2" said Gemma's voice 

Then Gemma was surprised , because she hadn't said a thing

"Uhh that wasn_" said Gemma getting interrupted

"Oh you're talking back , you think you can beat me!" Said the girl "You're as much a failure as half witch Willow" she said then started laughing with her friends

"Coming from you that's a compliment" said the voice again

"Is that a challenge?" The girl said angrily "how about this , if you win , I'll never bully you again ,if i win ,you leave the potion track" 

Right now you could see burning fire inside Gemma's eyes

"Boscha! I accept" she said not the voice 

"Hah! See you in class" said Boscha

Then she and her friends left 

Luis was let out and breathed non hairy air again 

"What was that voice?!" Asked Gemma

"It was me" said Tes

"What?! Why?!" Said Gemma "my whole life could be ruined now" she said weakly 

"But you got the chance to fight for your peace now ,and you've got help too" Tes said then a hand appearing from a hatch on her back that pointed at Luis 

Gemma then smiled ,knowing that finally someone has her back

"Well then ,how did you wrap your hair around my mouth?" Asked Luis

"Oh that's simple , our race has complete control over our bodies ,down to last hair , i can even make my entire face a mouth , shift any organ around with ease and more" said Gemma as she grew 4 arms, 2 from the elbows of each arm

"That's too good to be true , what's the downside?" Asked Luis 

"Well, we can't control our magic as well as other people , weaker magics are not too hard but the stronger it is the more painful it gets , that's why i chose the potion track , to find a way around this" Said Gemma as she started making the potion with 6 arms now

"So did you fix the problem?" Asked Luis 

"Well not really , i did make spell potions though ,it was the way i found could get me through the restriction" said Gemma smiling 

"That makes sense , but how long is this potion gonna take?" Asked Luis 

"Oh it's done" Said Gemma holding two potion bottles filled with liquids

Then Luis took them and pulled out a purple glowing ball the size of a tennis ball and out of it came a disc shaped machine way too big for the ball 

"Woah , how does that even work?" Asked Gemma curiously

"I'll too long to explain , so maybe another day" said Luis

Luis then put the two liquids in two different and smaller vials that were in the disc shaped machine and then closed the machine 

"And now we wait" said Luis "this machine will analyse the two liquids and make a catalyst that'll finish it in__" 

"__materials insufficient" came a voice from the disc shaped machines "Unknown ingredient needed"

"Unknown ingredient , the only possible thing it would be is magic" said Luis his hand on his chin "Gem ,can you use some magic on it?"

"Oh ,sure" said Gemma

"Use a non harmful spell at as much power as possible" said Luis "we're trying to do this as fast as possible"

"Ok ,I'll just a light spell" said Gemma as she carefully drew a circle on the air

Luis covered his eyes

The came out a big light ball but it wasn't disastrous___

"Huh? that wasn't so bad" said Luis

___Yet , the ball then suddenly shined like the sun , Luis quickly covered his eyes again

Then the light disappeared and

"Materials sufficient ,resuming process" was heard

"It should be done in a few minutes" said Luis removing his hands off of his face

"Yes ,yes yes , i can finally put Boscha in her place ,thankyouthankyouthankyou" she said hugging Luis 

Then a click was heard and the two saw some light , and it turned out to be coming from Tes

"A picture for memories" said Tes with a digital grin

The Gemma realized what she just did and let go of Luis 

Both blushed and covered their faces ,and agreed to never speak of this 

"Too late ,i got pics" said Tes laughing 

Then they heard the sound of someone yelling 

"It's principal Bump! Hide! now!" SaidGemma

Luis immediately entered a cabinet with Tes forgetting to take the disc machine with him

Gemma had to hide it in her giant hair 

Then entered the classroom was a (honestly idk how to describe him) 

"Ahhh Cerasus were you the one who caused that light?" Asked Bump

"Ye~s i n-needed some light and i didn't pay attention to force of the spell he he" said Gemma nervously 

"Well it's okay , say how's today's potion coming along? Is it finished?" Said Bump smiling

"Uhh, yes it is" said Gemma prying open Luis machine that was 1 minute away from finishing 

"Ooh can i see it?" Asked Bump 

"Yes just wait a second hehe" Gemma said nervously as she stalled as much as she could while hastily mixing the potion with her hair "here it is" 

She showed him the final potion 

"Ooh and this is a rejuvenation potion right?" Said Bump

"Yes , it's not deaging but it should make any old demon relive their golden age he he" Gemma said nervously

"Well i look forward to it" said Bump "and you'll finally be able to get your private brewery here at Hexside"

"Yes sir!" Said Gemma

Then principal Bump left and Luis came out of the cabinet

Then Luis asked Tes to make him look like the walls 

Then he went and hid in a corner he gave Gemma a thumbs up ignoring his broken creation and hid again

Then the class started 

Students took turns showing their potions and using them on different creatures

Then came Gemma's turn

Bump wasn't there yet however

The test subject was an old griffon that became much weaker after aging

It was a griffon that was as big as a large table

Gemma then went up to the griffon and gave it the potion

And then she began running for her life a few seconds later 

The griffon got larger barely fitting in the room , breaking some of the ceiling

It roared and everyone ran for their lives 

Luis returned to normal and grabbed Gemma and ran as well as the beast followed them

"Is that supposed to happen?!" Asked Luis 

"No! That is NOT supposed to happen" yelled Gemma 

The griffon then used it's spider breath , giant spiders crawled around the hallways 

Luis pulled out a the energy gun and Gemma pulled out potions from her hair

"This is a bad idea!" Said Luis 

"Nope it's a terrible idea" said Gemma throwing a potion at the spiders ,which exploded and killed some of the spiders

"You dare use my own spell against me" said Luis shooting the spiders ,smirking

Gemma then grew 4 more arms and used half of her 6 arms to carry Luis because he would be too slow 

Then they ran attacking the spiders here and there ,and thinking of a way to get rid of the griffon tailing them 

Then they reached the end of a hallway leading to giant drop down 

They saw Bump attacking Luz and another girl

They ran by him the griffon behind them

"Luz!" Said Luis grabbing Luz 

"Wait Luis!" Said Luz as she grabbed the other girl

The griffon ran into Bump literally 

Gemma went behind a pillar 

"Oh this is awful ,i don't know what to do , I'm just half a witch Willow" said Willow 

"Please have emotional breakdowns after we survive" yelled Gemma

"No you're full witch Willow ,and you're great! , someone once told me that great witch is resourceful" said Luz said as she grabbed stuff out of her pocket

"That's it!" Said Willow 

"How is a greasy slime ball going to save us" whispered Luis 

"It's a seed , thank goodness Luz had it on her" said Willow

Luz smiled a bit at that statement 

And then Willow made the seed grow

Vines began spreading then they grabbed the griffon and Bump 

"Remarkable" said Bump 

Then the 4 ran to the exit

"Why are we running again?" Asked Gemma 

"Principal Bump is after us" said Luz 

"That explains a lot" said Luis

Then they ran but got blocked by a girl with green hair who said something about a badge and sent abominations after them

Luz punched the abomination and they ran to the exit where an abomination blocked them

"You two go" said Willow using her vines on the abomination

"What?! I can't just lea__" said Luz 

"__she's not alone! Don't worry , we got this!" Said Gemma "this is the adrenaline speaking!" She yelled

"Go!" Said Willow as she used her vines to throw the twins out of hexside

Luz tried to get back in but the door closed and Luis stopped her

"They're gonna be okay Luz , maybe detention at most but it gonna be okay" said Luis

Luz looked sad but then her face brightened up

"Eda!" Said Luz "what?" Replied Luis "Eda! She can help them" luz said running towards the owl house

Luis ran with her

When they reached Eda, Luz hugged her and told her about the seed and how she needs to help her new friends

Then out of the forest came out 3 people 

Willow and Gus (I'm too lazy to write anything else) hugged Luz

"Seriously what is that?" Asked Eda about the hugging

Luis and Gemma just stood there

Then Willow told Luz about her changing tracks

"Yeah, AND, he was impressed by my potion , and i finally got my own private brewery at Hexside!" Said Gemma excitingly 

"Good for you" said Luis smiling as they did a fist bump

Then something about Amity who Luis didn't know and cared very little 

"Well i can't wait to see some action , the next time i sneak in" said luz smiling

"Oh about that, you two are sorta kinda , banned" said Gus showing them a poster

"That's my girl!" Said Eda

"But we can come here and teach you what we learn" said Willow

"Aww , that would be nice" said Luz "but i have a pretty great teacher already"

That statement surprised Eda then she grinned

"Yeah that's right ,Luz is my student! , back off academy twerps , ahhh baby's first wanted poster ,good job kid , it seems I've taught you something after all" said Eda head patting Luz 

"You hive five with your hand , not your head" said Gus

"Who are you again" said Luis

Then Luz introduced Gus and Willow to Luis who introduced Gemma

Then as she was about to leave 

Gemma went to Luis and gave him a necklace with a red gem in it

"Have it, i have a part time job as a gem carver ,and i made it myself" said Gemma 

"Thanks" said Luis smiling 

"I ship it!" Yelled Tes

Luis just looked at her and spoke

"Where were you when we were getting chased by a giant beast?" Asked Luis

"Getting memories" said Tes showing on her face screen pictures of Luis and Gemma 

Both complained about this

___________________

Tell me your thoughts about the chapter 

And if you have any questions about Gemma's species ask them

I made it because i felt that for a fantasy world 

Hexide students were pretty tame when it came to weirdness

Toodles!


	4. Episode 4 part 1

Sorry ,but i made a mistake 

And now I'll have to split this into two parts or it might take a lot longer to get published 

Again sorry , i suck , i made a mistake ,sorry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And here we have the most fearsome creature in the world , the king of demons ,facing his natural enemy , the ducky sock" said Luz in an animal life narrator voice while filming King fighting a sock 

"Where are you now ducky sock!" Yelled King ripping apart the sock 

"So why did you call us here again?" Said Luz

"Yeah ,i need to put these blueprints in my MR machine" said Luis holding a usb drive

"You mean your futuristic 3d printer?" said Luz 

Luis just looked at her silently for a few seconds then spoke

"I hate that i can't disagree with you on this" said Luis in a tired tone 

"*fake coughing*! Humans Luz and Luis ,you've been so obsessed with witchcraft and whatever Luis does ,that you haven't heard anything about my kind" said King climbing on a treasure box and revealing a board full of demon notes and pictures "Demons! 101! Demons like me are grim tricksters of the twilight , creatures of sulfur and bones" he said putting on a blue scholar hat

"And cute little paws" said Luz 

"*sigh* and cute little paws , true , we live only to create chaos and misery" said King " our only weaknesses are holy water and passive aggressive comments ,sometimes"

"Aww you guys are sensitive" said Luz 

"Even demons have inner demons" said King

"Wow i actually feel a bit bad" said Luis yawning

"This is more ironic than my existence" said Tes laughing 

"He he ,good pun" said Luz 

"I'm not made of iron" said Tes bluntly

"Oh" said Luz "so what di_"

"Uhh hmm!" Said King to grab everyone's attention   
"The most powerful demon of all is the snaggleback he is a__" said King removing a picture revealing a drawing of a purple demon with a shell on it's back before getting interrupted

"__bad boy" said Luz adding stickers to the video she was taking

Luis looked unmoved too unmoved

"Luz pay attention ,this information could save your life! Look even Luis is paying attention" said King pointing at Luis

"Oh i am paying attention" said Luz "this is my paying attention face" she made a "serious face" 

"Actually Luis is asleep" said Tes

"Wait what?" Said King "his eyes are open!" 

"He can sleep with his eyes open" said Tes "just because your eyes are open doesn't mean you're paying attention to the world around you"

"*shiver* that's creepy" said Luz 

*thunder noises*

"Aaah hah hah , what's going on?" Asked Luis a bit spooked by the sound

"You fell asleep" said Tes

"And it seems it's gonna rain" said King

"Oh i love the rain" said Luz running to the door "I've always loved the first few drops in the air" she said getting out of the house

Luis went out to see Lus

"Umm Luz come back inside , this is another world , for all we know ,it could rain frogs" said Luis 

"Oh I'm su__" luz said but was interrupted by a drop of rain hitting a nearby flower causing it to wither 

Luis quickly dragged her in , then they heard Eda yelling

"Boiling rain! Everybody inside now!" She said running then crashing into the twins "whew , that was close, but the important thing is you two didn't get hurt" 

"Yes hurt" said Luz in a weird position

"That's an understatement" said Luis wincing

~~~~~~~~~~  
Intro  
~~~~~~~~~~

King put a bandage on Luz 

"Look ,now we're boo boo ,buddies" said King after putting a bandage on his nose 

Luz lightly squealed then fell on her side

"Oh my god ,i love you so much" said Luz "a boiling rainstorm on the boiling isles ,the weather here is so fun" 

"I heard a character in a video game say "death rains from above" once, but this is ridiculous"

Eda was standing in the rain with a force field around her

Eda replied with them not having weather and listed names of other abnormal weathers 

Like the painbow , which it's Explanation made Luz a bit scared

"Yeah~ , I'm gonna need to make a better umbrella" said Luis staring at the weather "and something for that painbow"

"Until the boiling rain stops , no one is allowed outside tonight" said Eda

"Sure because everyone here wants a slow and painful death by boiling rain" said Luis rolling his eyes "so much so , that we need a rule to stop us from doing it"

"Point taken" said Eda 

"And if the rain doesn't get you the snaggleback will , they wander the rain feeding on boiled creatures" said King 

"Whatever the case ,this force field spell should protect us from the boiling rain and made up demons" said Eda teasing King with the last part

"Well hurry it up with that force field ,the rain is getting closer to my precious stucko" said Hooty impatiently

The Eda did some moves and the force field protecting her expanded and covered the entire house

"Wow ,someday , I'd like to be as cool as Eda the owl Lady" said Luz "magical , sassy ,surprisingly foxy for her age ,hey, why do they call you the owl Lady anyway?" She asked

"Because I'm so wi~se" said Eda looking smug

Hooty said something everyone just ignored him 

(A.N: sorry Hooty)

"I think it's because she gets distracted by shiny objects" said King

"No i don__" said Eda only to stop as King pulled out a pen with a shiny crystal looking thing on it's back

"It sparkles ,and shimmers and shines and delights , i must have it for my nest" said Eda jumping at the pen and missing 

"I always thought it was because she had so many , owl stuff" said Luis "like Hooty and the owl staff" 

Hooty said something nobody bothered to hear

"Ugh , that force field really took it out of me" said Eda groaning 

"Uh oh , moving a little slow , age finally catching up to ya" said King teasing Eda 

Eda replied by covering his face with his hat

"Aah! Darkness!" Cried King

Then Eda went inside tiredly

"This is perfect ,since we're gonna be stuck in the house all night , Eda won't have any excuse not to teach me a spell" said Luz excited 

"B-but" stuttered King

"Don't worry little guy ,maybe later" said Luis "i also have things to do"

"You too" King said sadly 

Luis not knowing how to comfort him ,left

He walked up to his MRM "which looks like a big metal box" and inserted the USB drive 

And a timer appeared showing 5 minutes

"Done , *sigh* why do i feel terrible right now" said Luis annoyed 

"I feel emotional issues" said the MR machine 

"Shut up ,you're just a pre recorded message activated by a mood detector that i made in case i felt lonely" said Luis 

"You need help" said the MRM cheerfully

"I put you in this world and i can take you out of it" said Luis threateningly 

"Here's a strawberry lollipop , to take your mind off your sadness" the machine said as a hatch opened and a strawberry Lollipop appeared 

"You called my bluff box" said Luis taking the lollipop

Then he stood there with the lollipop in his mouth for a few seconds 

"I am incredibly lonely" he said

He then heard a laser , and the only person other than him ,that owned a laser gun was

"Tes?" Said Luis running to the others to see Eda on the floor behind a chest with Luz and King

"Luis! Tes just went crazy!" Yelled Luz worriedly "all of a sudden she started yelling "get out""

"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT__" yelled Tes constantly

"Tes! Snap out of it!" Yelled Luis before switching to a softer tone "it's okay ,nothing is trying to hurt you , no one is trying to control you , it's okay" 

"I-i_" stuttered Tes as she stopped shooting

"It's okay, just turn off your vision" said Luis

"B-bu_" stuttered Tes "it okay" said Luis 

Tes then obliged and shut her vision off 

"Now open again" said Luis softly 

Tes then opened

"It's gone" said Tes

"See it's okay" said Luis "now can you explain what happened"

"W-well, when Luz was taking a video of Eda making a light spell i looked at the spell ,then i saw something" said Tes "it was only in my vision ,so no one else saw it ,i thought that my defenses were breached easily and panicked"

"Wait! You saw something , can can you tell me__" said Luz

"__sorry Luz but I've already deleted everything about what i saw , i don't take risks when it comes to these things" said Tes

"Oh" said Luz disappointed

Later after telling Tes to get some rest , and putting Eda in her nest?

"So what was that about?" Said King

"Yeah ,why did she panic so much , I've seen her terrorize some monsters without a care before" said luz

"*sigh* fine ,well might as well start from the beginning" said Luis *flashback begins* 

"It was years ago, when i still couldn't control my fears , i felt terrible and more insecure than ever 

I needed a way to get rid of this fear , so i decided to make an A.I ,*Luz briefly explains what Ais are to King* i needed one to be my secret therapist and a friend

Thankfully i already had a great A.I to build upon , it was one i built to be my chess opponent , it was made to learn from every mistake and grow from every loss 

So when the summer rolled around , i worked on this A.I day and night , i didn't want a slave that would love me unconditionally

Then 2 months later ,i finished it on my laptop ,an A.I that is as alive as any human , it got curious about chess ,it apparently remembered it's original purpose 

I was busy making a body for it when it kept trying to show me the laptop's chess game 

I said " chess?" And it misheard me , because after that it kept saying "Tess" so that's what i named her"

"Aww it's just like a baby" said Luz smiling

"Yes Luz , it was just like a baby , because she was a baby" said Luis "anyway let's skip to her fear , one day some idiot saw Tes and thought it would be a funny idea if he hacked her system and took control of her

Of course ,i beat him up ,i even broke some of his bones ,but Tes was still scared , scared of again becoming a lifeless puppet

So we reinforced Tes's system's defenses with a lot of protection and even decoy computers ,something that could get through all that undetected would freak her out like that"

"Oh" said Luz sadly 

"Like King said , even demons have inner demons" said Luis "so I'll go comfort Tes ,you continue whatever you wanted to do" 

After saying that Luis left to see Tes 

"Hey you okay there" said Luis softly 

"Yeah" said Tes sadly

"Hmm ,did you learn anything interesting from Eda today? She must've said something other than that spell" asked Luis knowing Tes was interested in magic 

"Well i learnt where magic comes from today" said Tes

"Where?" Said Luis tilting his head

"The heart!" Said Tes 

"Pfft ,that's inspirational" said Luis snorting 

"No, they have a sack of magic vial that's connected to a witch's heart , see" said Tes projecting it on the wall

"Ew, that's disgusting , I'll take two" said Luis laughing causing Tes to Laugh too "feeling better?"

"Yeah" said Tes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again sorry for making the mistake 

I'm sorry , it may happen again because I'm an idiot , but I'll try to not do it again , 

Regardless ,i hope you enjoyed the chapter 

Toodles.


	5. Episode 4 part 2

"So ,how about we now try helping Luz learn a spell? Without any unnecessary freak outs" said Luis "I'd hate to see her struggle with it alone"

"Let's go" said Tes in an Italian accent

"Why do you do these things" said Luis face palming 

"Because ,it's me ma__" said Tes before getting cut off

"I'm leaving" said Luis walking away ,

"I'm coming !,I'm coming!" said Tes hurrying towards her creator 

-

"Any luck with the spell Luz" said Luis going down the stairs

Luz was on her phone watching a video of Eda casting the spell

"*sigh* no" said Luz sadly

"Well your big bro is on the case" said Luis trying to cheer Luz up 

"He he , last time i checked ,i was older and taller" Luz said smiling

"By 5 minutes and 1 millimeter" said Luis pouting "fine little bro will help you"

Luz then laughed a bit

"at least you aren't depressed anymore" said Luis

"Yeah , thanks" said Luz

"Who cares about that ,let me tell you about the most spine chilling demon ,smoochie pie ,the sweety baby" said King holding a sketch of a fish "he- he's a lot more threatening than his name implies" 

"Not now King , i wanna figure out this spell ,but if i don't have a magic sack , what's the point , I'll just keep dwirling my fingers around unmagically forever" said Luz frustrated

Looking at this Luis became sad ,he actually didn't know what to do to help her , and he didn't know if making Tes rewitness the spell was a good idea

"Why do you wanna learn magic so bad anyway?" Asked King annoyed

"I was a nobody back home , but becoming a witch is my chance to be somebody" said Luz then sat on the floor and curled into a ball "do you know what it's like to have no one take you seriously , and i don't want to do what Luis did , trying to be someone I'm not isn't going to help me" 

"If i help you learn that spell could we finish our lesson?" Said King

"Oh yes" said Luz as her expression brightened "you can teach me about demons all week" 

King then explains a theory he has to how Eda gets her powers , from an elixir that gives her energy 

"But what about the thing Tes saw?" Asked Luis 

"Eh , maybe it was just light from the spell getting stuck in her eyes" said King

"Or maybe it effected her differently because she sees differently from us" said Luz 

"Hey! , i know blobs of light when i see them! And what i saw wasn't that" yelled Tes clearly offended

"Well then, what did you see?" Asked King

"I-...i" stuttered Tes

"So ,i know where we can get some of that elixir" King told Luz who thanked him

Then King ran towards Eda's room 

"Hey Tes , i believe you, so, don't get too upset okay" said Luis smiling and patted her 

"It's okay , i know how illogical ,someone can be , when they're desperate" said Tes 

He then turned to Luz

"I hope you know what you're doing Luz" said Luis

Making Luz feel a bit bad  
_  
Then later when King comes back with an elixir  
-

"Wow ,i can't , believe I'm about to learn magic_" said Luz then she remembered her brother's words ",maybe this isn't such a good idea, it's Ed__" she said and lightning struck making Luz drop bottle breaking it

"Oh no! This is awful" said Luz

"Eh, who needs a light spell ,when we've got tons of lamps" said King before the lamps turning off 

"You had to jinx it didn't you" said Luis 

"Eh , Hooty controls the house lights ,he probably just fell asleep" said King

Then they heard Hooty screaming 

"Oh no" said Luis worriedly

When they reached the door ,they saw that it was removed from it's place and a monster was towering over it

The monster ran away for some reason 

The three ran to Hooty 

"Hooty ,are you in there?!" Said Luz to the broken off door "whatever did this escaped into the rain , what could survive that?!" 

"Oh my gosh! The snaggleback" said King worried "it feeds during the rain ,and it must've stumbled upon our house and seen us inside!"

"Guys" said Tes 

Then a roar was heard and three saw the monster smash into the house through a window 

""This is terrifying"" said the twins in union 

"So why do you look so happy?!" Said Luz

"Because this could be lesson" said King excitingly "this could be great way to see a wild demon up close and personal" 

"Oh no no no no NO , Luz ,you're staying here ,I'm not having you die on my watch" said Luis angrily "i have weapons ,you don't , King you shut up ,you lost your idea suggesting privileges"

"But Eda is in there , defenseless ,because Luz knocked her out ,so all of us should go" said King

"Luis ,please , it's my fault and i have to try to save Eda" said luz trying to convince Luis 

Luis let out a sigh 

"Fine ,i can't stop you , but Luz , don't die ,ok" said Luis with a weak smile and handed her a belt with a blue button on it's middle "and take this , i can't trust you with my weapons but this'll protect you ,just press the button and run if you feel any danger ok"

Luz replied with a nod and a determined smile 

"Guys i don't know if you saw that but i that monster didn't look like that snaggle whatever" said Tes

"C'mon maybe it just looks different from what i shown you" said King " but it's__"

"No it didn't have a shell , that I'm sure of" said Tes

"So , what is it?" Asked Luz 

"I didn't get a good look at it but I'm sure i didn't see a shell , its body build is nothing like that snaggle guy" said Tes

Then they went in King wrapped his body in 2 pillows ,Luz did the same and grabbed a hockey stick 

Then they headed into Eda's room and saw that Eda wasn't there 

"Oh my gosh! Eda!" Said Luz running to Eda's nest

"She got snagglebacked!" Said King

"This is bad" said Luis as his breathing was getting faster but by the time he calmed down ,King had disappeared 

Not hearing  
-

"King you're the demon expert , is there a demon you know that can do this" said Luz worriedly 

"I'll go get my demon book" said King running to get the book 

-  
"Wait Luz where's King?" Said Luis 

"Oh no , he was just here" said Luz 

Then a roar was heard

"We need to run" said Luis grabbing Luz and running out of the room 

They ran Luz Tripped and lost her shoe 

They ignored it and ran

But at the end of a Hallway ,they met the monster 

"LUZ! THE BELT!" yelled Luis and Luz used the belt and blue force field formed around them "Luz when i tell you to turn off the field do as fast as you can" 

Luz just nodded

The monster roared and hit the FF ,knocking it away like a football with the siblings in it

The ball FF was nearing a wall then Luis yelled 

"Now!" 

The FF hit the wall but disappeared before it could ricochet 

The monster jumped at them 

Then Luis held up a gun and shot the monster straight in the head

Then Luz pushed him away while dodging ,then they ran away

Luz looked back and saw the monster unharmed , but it was moving as if it was in slow motion 

Then they both entered Eda's room again and shut the door

"That was terrible" said Luz

"Agreed" said Luis "we're back where we started"

"What happened to that monster?" Asked Luz "it was moving in slow motion"

"I just made it perceive things slower" said Luis catching his breath "it's prototype ,so it should've worn off by now"

"Hey" said Tes

"" Aaahh!" Screamed the twins

"Oh Tes , you sacred us" said Luz "where were you?" 

"I never left the room" said Tes bluntly 

"Oh" said Luis 

Then they heard a scream 

"King!" Yelled Luz 

She opened the door slightly and pulled King in as he was running by

"Luz" said King happily

"King!" Said Luz happily as well "oh you found my shoe" 

"Quiet!" Luis whispered "i wish Eda wasn't missing so i wouldn't have to worry if she's in the monster's stomach" 

"Wait" said King holding a small piece of paper he found on Luz's foot "keeps the curse at bay"

*Gasp!*

"An elixir a day keeps the curse at bay!" Said King

"Curse?" Asked Luz 

"I was wrong the whole time! That's no snaggleback! That creature is__" said King getting cut off by the creatures breaking down the door 

Then they got a look at the monster's face

""Eda!"" Yelled the twins

"Oh boy" said Tes worriedly

Then as M-Eda was about to swing at the two ,Tes let out a bright light ,the light temporarily blinds 

While running Luz dropped her phone and picked up again

Luz then grabbed King , Luis grabbed Tes , and they ran away into a balcony

Now they're hiding behind a wall and shutting their mouths with their hands

M-Eda was onto them ,So luz threw a can that M-Eda followed

"Did you see her eyes ,they were like Blargh" said Luz pulling her lower eyelids 

"Don't you see , the elixir i gave you , doesn't give Eda energy , it stops her from turning into that thing!" Said King

"And you TOOK it!" Yelled Luis

"I'm sorry ,i just wanted you two to be into demons as much as you're into magic" said King "i don't have many friends and nobody pays that much attention to me , i thought maybe if i taught you , someone would finally care about creatures like me" 

"Well , let's finish the lesson" said Luz softly 

"Huh?" Said King

"Eda has turned into some sort of demon , and we need to save her and who knows more about demons than the best teacher in the world" said Luz handing King the shiny pen 

King pointed at himself and Luz nodded , then he turned to Luis

"*sigh* sorry for yelling at you and if we get out of this alive ,I'll take your demon classes ,when i can" said Luis with a smile

King jumped into Luz's arms and laughed cutely 

He then grabbed some leaves to use as paper 

"Let's see , she had black eyes didn't she , demons with black eyes are usually sensitive to light" said King them he looks at Luz's phone "that's it Light! Luz use your human wonder rectangle!" 

"I can't , my camera's all blasted" said Luz showing them the broken phone "wait ,Tes can__"

"Not happening" said Luis pointing at Tes who didn't have the usual 2 dots and a mouth , just blackness 

"Oh my gosh! Is she dead!" Said King

"No ,just sleeping , her nightly adventures , that panic attack and the light must've tired her out" said Luis

"Oh , then what about that light spell?" Said King

"Ugh , you saw me , i can't draw circles in the air" said Luz playing the spell video "I'm not like Eda"

Then the video glitched and a glyph appeared 

"*Gasp* there's a pattern in the spell circle" said Luz "that must've been that thing Tes saw"

"What where?" Asked King 

She then grabbed a leaf amd drew the glyph on it

"It looks like this" said Luz then she pressed on it and a light spell was formed from the leaf

Luis was sitting away from Luz to give her ,her moment 

"It's beautiful" said Luz "oh my gosh, i just did magic" 

"Quiet , we don't want Eda to hear us" said Luis "and...you owe someone an apology" he said point at Tes

"Right" said Luz "and i think i know how to get Eda back , will you help me? boo boo buddy"

"Eh , I'm kinda over that nickname ,but okay" said King fist bumping Luz's fist

"Luis?" Said Luz looking at her brother

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth , or the isles" said Luis

"Thanks" she said smiling

-  
King played bait and brought Eda to the to twins

She slipped on books the three put there

Then Luis shot her in the face with the perception gun 

Eda's movements slowed down and Luis ran as far as possible from Luz so the plan doesn't fail because of him

Luz completed the spell glyph on the wall and the light shone extremely bright

Eda roared

-

Eda woke up with a straw in her mouth connected to an elixir bottle

Then spit out a pink monkey

Then King showed up

"King!, you stole my elixir! I oughta!" Said Eda

"Shh" said King pointing at Luz who was making light spells 

-  
Luis had one of the lights float slightly above his hand

"Hey Luz can i try making one?" Asked Luis 

"Sure" said Luz handing him a piece of paper

Luis them drew the glyph on it, then in front of his eager sister

He then Pressed the glyph but

Nothing happened 

Then a wind entered the house

Against the wind the glyph was flew with it leaving empty blank paper ,as if it was just some dust

"What the__" said Luz

As she and Luis both shared the same surprised expression 

-

Note: please do say your opinion   
On the chapter , it does get a bit depressing when i don't see anything 

Toodles.


	6. Episode 5 part 1

"emboldened by the dishonor Hecate had shown , Azura lifted her staff to the cotton candy skies and shouted 'i challenge you to a witch's duel" said Luz reading from her book "and look i drew a flip book , pew pew pew"

"show me the pictures!" said King excitingly "hah! i can draw better than that"

"you know they once called me the king of artists" he continued

"wait , i thought you were the king of demons" said Luz smiling "aren't you just making this up now"

"i think he was doing it from the beginning Luz" said Luis glumly

"I'm sure everyone knew that already" said Tes

Luz turned around to face her brother

"are you still thinking about it?" asked Luz sadly

"i just don't understand , and I'm scared , i don't know if it's good or bad or..." said Luis worriedly

_

flashback

the morning after what happened with Luis and the Glyph

the twins asked Eda about what happened

"so what is it? why can't Luis do magic?" asked Luz worriedly

"well i honestly don't know" said Eda shrugging her shoulders "but I'll try to find out more about it , come with me kid" she said dragging Luis outside

half an hour later

Eda and Luis went in and Luz noticed Luis with several tiny injuries

"oh my gosh what happened?!" asked Luz

"don't worry, i gave my consent for her to do this" said Luis "it was for science after all"

"well at least i figured out how he can't use magic , as for why it happens, that remains a mystery" said Eda

"so what is it?" asked Luz

"well ,it isn't that he can't use magic specifically , it's that his presence stops magic circles from working ,then it destroys them" said Eda

"*gasp* so he has anti magic powers like_" said Luz getting interrupted by a laugh

"Ha! no! he doesn't break down magic, Luz , he breaks down some of the circles close to him" said Eda snorting "and sometimes , it just slows them down or makes the effect slightly weaker ,he has to be awfully close to break down spell circles"

"so it's infinitely more useless" said King laughing

Luis glared at King

"at least it has a use unlike someone i know" said Luis rolling his eyes

"hey!" said King

present time

"oh I'm sure it'll be okay Luis , and I'm sure that you'll eventually be like an anti magic witch" said Luz happily

"you're way too optimistic Luz" said Luis tiredly

"don't worry, whatever it may be , we'll face it together" said Luz

"thanks Luz" said Luis smiling

"so who wants more of this tantalizing book" said Luz holding the "Azura book"

"ugh , please stop reading that , it's flowery language is an insult to witches and driving away all our serious customers" said Eda flailing her duster on Luz

"what customers?! we're the only ones here!" said Tes

"Yeah ,there aren't even any other stands" said Luz

"this is a bad omen ,there must be something terrible happening today" said Eda with a serious face

then Gus , Willow and Gemma with 2 eyes appeared running to Eda's stand

"Luz! something amazing is happening today" said Gus

"Gus, Willow ,Gemma ,hey!" said Luz

"it's the annual convention, where students get to see the covens before they get placed in one" said Willow excitingly showing them the poster

"and there is a mystery guest this year" said Gemma pointing at the poster

"a job fair for witches" said Luz excited before leaning on Eda "Eda can we go?"

"absolutely not" said Eda making Luz drop to the ground "i didn't join a coven for a reason ,sure it's like a fun club for witches but you're also giving up your magical independence to be part of a crooked system"

this sentence made Willow lose her excitement

then Luis decided to stop listening to the conversation , because he wouldn't be able to join a magic school ,because he couldn't use magic

"uhm ,Hey Luis , so where's the necklace i gave you? you didn't put it on?" asked Gemma smiling

"oh , i put it in a safe place , i didn't want to lose the first gift , I've ever gotten from a friend," said Luis

"f-friend huh?" said Gemma nervously

"yeah ,isn't that what we are?" said Luis raising a brow

"y-yeah friends" said Gemma then in a low voice she said "just a friend" which went unheard by all except one

"no my ship" said Tes in a low voice

"Stop it! stop it! , i will literally do anything just stop this" said Eda with King on her head reading the Azura book

"i look away for one minute and this happens , i don't think it's a good idea to go Eda_" said Luis before Luz interrupted him

"but what if i play that math dungeons game you like with you" said Luz smiling like an otter with a dark side

"well what are we waiting for let's go" said Luis as fast as lightning

"Yes!" said Luz happily

at the convention building

"ugh ,gotta keep a" said Eda trying to wear a hood to hide herself "low profile"

"is this really necessary?!" said Luz trying to push Eda's hair in the hood

"do you think all my wanted posters are for petty theft?" said Eda as several items she stole fell from hethey'll "partly , but the big wham is that i disobeyed the law and refused to join a coven, if I'm seen , i could go to jail...again"

"yeah , and they'll try to arrest us as Eda's partners again" said Luis

"maybe this informative event will inspire you to join a coven" said Willow holding Eda's wanted poster

Eda made Willow's hood go over her face with magic ,blinding her

"let's just get this over with" said Eda in annoyance

then they entered the building

"

woah! was i even alive before this" said Luz seeing the coven tapestry

"do you think all my wanted posters are for petty theft?" said Eda as several items she stole fell from hethey'll "partly , but the big wham is that i disobeyed the law and refused to join a coven, if I'm seen , i could go to jail...again"

"yeah , and they'll try to arrest us as Eda's partners again" said Luis

"maybe this informative event will inspire you to join a coven" said Willow holding Eda's wanted poster

Eda made Willow's hood go over her face with magic ,blinding her

"let's just get this over with" said Eda in annoyance

then they entered the building

"woah! was i even alive before this" said Luz seeing the coven tapestry

"those are the main nine covens , but there hundreds of other ones you could join" said Gus

then while strolling around Willow began telling them coven names

"Ugh" groaned Eda

"I know" said Luis

"also the grumpy coven" Willow whispered to Luz

"what was that?!" said Eda

hearing this Luz ,Gus and Willow ran away

Luis just groaned

"are you okay?" asked Gemma

"yeah , just in a bad mood" said Luis sadly

"w-wanna talk about it" said Gemma glancing left and right

"nah , i just need a take my mind off of some things" said Luis noticing the running Eda "Ugh , Eda why"

Gemma noticed Eda and then the 2 ran after her

then they now stood in front of the construction coven

"this is the construction coven , they use power glyphs to increase their strength" said Willow

as she said that a man from the coven gave the nose girl a glyph ,

"Actually most of my kind goes to the construction coven , as it doesn't require magic control" said Gemma "and because our ability to make limbs make things easier , oh here's one" Gemma said pointing at a large guy with a lot of fat in his body

the nose girl began destroying things and the big guy caught her with one hand and grew an arm then removed the glyph using

"yaosa wowsa" said Luz

then a clone of Luz appeared and said the same thing

"Meowsa whaa" said Luz as her clone went to the illusionist coven

"ahh you've been taken in by the allure of illusionist coven , we like to do magic with a hint..of showmanship" said Gus as he disappeared and reappeared

"i can respect that" said Luis

"wow acceptance ,and a sense of belonging" said Luz excitingly "covens sound incredible , Eda! why haven't you ever joined one?"

"watch closely Luz , when you join a coven , all your other magic is sealed away" said Eda as she showed her a boy getting some kind of sticker on his arm "from now on that kid will only be able to do illusions , since i never joined a coven i can do every kind of magic , that's why I'm the strongest witch on the boiling isles"

then they reached an overly grandoise place

"that panel looks popular" said Luz

"*gasp* it's the emperor's coven , you think they'll sign my forehead" said Gus excited

"only one way to find out" said Willow excitingly

then they both ran inside

"huh? the emperor's coven , sounds very sketchy" said Luis

"They are!" said Eda

not hearing what he said Luz was about to run in but stopped

"Aren't you two coming?" said Luz

"no way! of all the covens , they're the worst" said Eda "at least your brother gets it"

"i get it covens bad , individualism good , but I'm still figuring this world out , so I'm going to go in there and make up my own mind okay, Luis you coming? said Luz

" Of course , i need to keep you out of trouble , i still need you in one piece" said Luis

then they both went and got a seat then Eda joined them shortly

"alright let's see this mess" said Eda annoyed

"some one figured out who you are right?" said Luis

"Yes" said Eda even more annoyed

then the "Colosseum" light darkened and principal Bump appeared

-

well that's finally done

i nearly tried to break my phone maybe 5 times in one day , great!

this phone is driving me nuts

regardless I hope you enjoyed and if you did

please! submit links for cute or funny vids before i break

toodles


	7. Episode 5 part 2

"Hello bonesborrow ,students ask me all the time 'principal Bump, what the height of magical achievement?'" Said principal Bump after rising from under the stage

"Is it this?!" Said some short student before making his head larger with magic and crushing another student with it

"I was expecting disappointment , but now , I've reached a state far beyond" said Luis in a low voice only heard by Eda and Luz

"Wow , i failed you as principal" said Bump disappointed then continued "it's being selected to join the best of the best , and there are none better than the jewel of the coven system , the enforcers of his will , the emperor's coven!"

"Woah" said Luz as she waved to Gus and Willow 

"Huh? I wonder where Tess and Gemma are?" Said Luis

-

"A captain falls with his ship! And I'll fall fighting! Are you with me!" Yelled Tess 

"Wha?" Said Gemma in confusion

"I said!!! Are you with me!!!" Yelled Tess 

"I don't und__" said Gemma getting interrupted

"Don't lose hope! Don't let the ship fall! Don't let it fall!" Said Tess as her voice started getting further and further away 

"That...was weird" said Gemma still in utter confusion as Tess left her alone

-

"Eh , I'm sure they're fine" said Luis shrugging it off "time to see this best" 

3 people appeared from underneath the stage wearing the same uniform 

"Feast your eyes on this elite force ,each member handpicked to usher in a new age of controlled magic" said Bump as the 3 used different types of magic to make fire works 

Eda said a joke that Luis didn't hear 

"Members of the emperor's coven have access to all ,yes all forms of magic , ooh aah" said Bump 

"I don't know if i should be angry ,impressed or disappointed" said Luis with a disgusted look on his face 

"What?! C'mon it isn't that bad" said Luz

"And why are you impressed? I do these things all the time" said Eda crossing her arms

"I'm impressed that they pulled off this scam that i understood in 2 seconds and no one else here thought the same" said Luis then he pinched the bridge of his nose "and I'm disappointed that the people of this world somehow fell for this scam that anyone with half a shred of common sense can figure out"

Eda laughed hearing this

"Scam?" Asked Luz tilting her head

"I know right" said Tess from behind Luz

Luz freaked out and punched Tess , Tess just gave her the 'seriously?' Look

"Sorry" said Luz 

"And now ,I'm pleased to introduce the esteemed leader of this coven and this years mystery guest , you know her , you love her ,Lilith!" Said Bump

Hearing this Eda stopped laughing

Then a transparent blue raven appeared high above the stage and flew Down to the stage , then out of it a witch appeared

Eda was still silent while Luz was clapping

"You know her?" Asked Luz 

"You could say that" said Eda still shocked 

"*gasp* mysterious past" said Luz 

"I'll prepare a rope" said Tess tiredly

"Thank you all" said the witch removed her robe showing a woman with pale skin, blue eyes and a black dress "it wasn't easy to get to the top , i started from humble beginnings"

"Anymore of this garbage will make me sick" said Luis unimpressed

"Now i have the highest honor of enforcing the emperor's will , so be more the emperor's coven awaits you!" Said Lilith before dramatically manifesting a raven and turning it into bubbled

-  
Outside the stadium

"Eda ,Luis , where you going?!" Said Luz as she pulled Eda and Luis's arms

"I'm gonna head home and wash the confonk (?) Off my skin" said Eda tiredly

"And i think i need to wash my ears after hearing all that nonsense, banshee screams with chalk board scratching at full volume should do the trick" said Luis looking disgusted

"Take me with you" said Eda 

"But guys we haven't even taken the quiz to determine our coven tie" said Luz excitingly holding a book full of convention stuff

Eda used magic to blow a hole through the book and Luis pulled out the energy pistol and blew another hole through it 

Luis then walked away...and bumped into Amity

"Watch wh_ oh it's you" said Amity

"Do i know you?" Said Luis tilting his head

"Quit playing dumb..Willow's abomination thing" said Amity angrily

"I think i understand" said Luis as he put his hands in his yellow vest's pockets "but i need to inform you of something" 

"What?!" Said Amity angrily

"I am not wearing anything on my ears ,i have a different voice , I'm not constantly filled with young naive confidence and i am a boy , not a girl" said Luis with a bored look on his face "who you're looking for is...right here" 

He points at Luz on the floor wrapped in rope and being dragged by Tess

(A.N:Also Luis does not have thicker eyebrows , he has the same face as Luz , I'm saying this because i saw someone make a male Luz and made the eyebrows thicker , just don't)

"Uhh , hi Amity" said Luz slightly laughing nervously

"She was trying to escape , so by logic i shouldn't let her escape" said Tess as she let Luz go

"Ahh so funny story ,we're not abominations , sorry for the confusion last week" said Luz as she got up and extended her hand to shake Amity's "i-i'm Luz the human , and this is my twin brother Luis ,hi"

"Ugh put that away" said Amity as she slapped Luz's hand away then continued "you're the one who got me in trouble with principal Bump, and i never get in trouble" she said before walking away 

"Well to be fair , you were okay with him trying to dissect me" said Luz as she followed Amity

"You can't be here!" Said Amity as she stopped walking "this convention is for witches only!" She said Angrily

"Well , I'm learning how to be a witch , I'm receiving magic lessons from a powerful witch and a ferocious demon" said Luz

"Ha! I can find more ferocity in a potted plant!" Said Tess mockingly

"I have to agree with that" said Amity as she pointed at where King was 

He was holding a cupcake with bakers walking behind him 

Then he left them and ran to Luz with a cupcake in hand , but he tripped and the cupcake fell on the ground 

And Amity stepped on it crushing it

"Oops that was an accident" said Amity sarcastically

Then a cupcake hit her in the face then while Amity was unable to see a beam hit the floor under her and made her slip then she got up an wiped the cupcake off her face

"Luis!" Said Luz and Amity glared at him

"Oops that was an accident" said Luis mimicking Amity "you see how stupid you sound" 

Amity was fuming from this

"Why are you being so mean Amity?!" Said Luz angrily

"Because you and your pet are giving witches and training a bad name" said Amity angrily 

"I am not a pet!" Said King who was being hugged by Luz

"He is a very good boy and the King of demons" said Luz then she stood up angrily "I'll tell you what Amity , it's one thing to say i can't be a witch"

"Cause you can't" said Amity bluntly

Then Luis shot the floor again freezing it , Amity however dodged this time

"Not this time" said Amity glaring daggers at Luis

"It was a warning shot" said Luis angrily

"But it is another thing to bully my friends" said Luz 

Then Luz started saying something about Azura that Luis covered his ears to not hear

"I challenge you to a witch's duel!" Said Luz dramatically

"Say what now?" Said Luis as he actually what Luz said 

Everyone around gasped 

"I accept" said Amity

-  
"Let's set the terms of the duel" said Amity

"Fine , if i win , you apologize to King for squashing his cupcake, and you admit that humans can be witches too" said Luz determined to do this

"Fine by me , but if i win ,not only do you have to admit to everyone that you're not a witch , you'll have to stop training too" said Amity intimidatingly 

"No_" said Luis but got cut off

"Do it Luz , for my honor!" Said King with the crushed cupcake in his arms

"Fine let's shake on it" said Luz 

But before Luz could shake Amity's hand

"How petty are you?" Said Tess

"What?" Asked Amity 

"I mean you're making someone with the magic experience of a toddler , fight you for your petty vengeance , coward much?" Said Tess mockingly

Luz stared at her confused

"I'm not a coward!" Said Amity angrily "she's the one who started it!"

"Oh then you wouldn't mind if someone helped Luz in the fight?" Said Tess

"No" said Amity angrily

"Well everyone! Breaking news! Amity is afraid of fighting more than one human at a time , the same creatures she claims to be unable to use magic!" Said Tess in a loud voice "wow! Such cowardice! How does it feel to be this pathetic Amity?!"

The crowds who were watching started murmuring 

"Refuse this offer and you'll forever be known as the most pathetic witch ever , so save everyone the trouble and just accept" whispered Tess menacingly which was only heard by King , Luz , Luis and Amity

"Fine! It'll be those two" said Amity pointing at the twins "and he can't use that freeze weapon or any other weapon , this is a witch's duel! Either magic or nothing!" 

"Wait what?!" Said Luis panicking

"Couldn't have asked for a better deal , it was a pleasure dealing you!" Said Tess "Ready Luz?"

Then they shook hands and the deal was done using a spell

"The everlasting oath is sealed" said Amity 

"That's probably fine" said Luz

Then Amity said some other stuff Luis didn't hear 

Because he had to leave his weapons 

He quivered , he couldn't do this , he clutched his head , he always had his weapons on him , it made him feel safe even if he didn't use them

"Luis?" Asked Luz 

"I can't do this" said Luis quivering "i can't do this"

-  
Eda was talking to Lilith and Luz just rammed into their conversation

"Eda i need your help ,i accidentally challenged Amity to a witch's duel and Tess made Luis join in and i think she'll kill me dead" said Luz panicking 

"It seems that your student met my strongest protégé" said Lilith "and look at those ears , is she human whe_"

"__yeah yeah she's human ehrr knock off Eda , i need these 2" said Tess

"Knock off Eda?! SHE is a wanted criminal , while I'm nurturing the next generation of witches, I'm no knock off of her" said Lilith frustrated

"Pfft hahaha!" Tess laughed loudly "you're just a scammer who got scammed into unknowingly scamming other people who will scam others eventually"

"You dare call the emper__" said Lilith but stopped

*Zap*

A tuning fork like item hit her in the stomach and a rope was extending from it going to Tess

Eda laughed as Lilith got up with the worst haircut ever

"You!" Said Lilith angrily pointing at Tess before calming herself down "i will overlook it , just! This! Time!" She said as she made her go back to normal with magic

"Fine Edalyn" she continued as she burned Eda's wanted posters "for one day, you won't have to hide from the law ,because i want to see how good a teacher you really are" she said as she walked away

"C'mon Kid it's time to prepare for bloodshed" said Eda narrowing her eyes

"But , whose blood?" Asked Luz

"Anyone's guess" said Eda as she Patted Luz's back

-  
Eda and Luz were training? 

Tess and Luis were arguing

"I can't do this!" Said Luis hiding in a corner 

"Yes you can! You can't live with weapons in your pockets at all times , i need you to get out of the corner and fight like a man!" Said Tess

"I can't Tess , I'm not brave like Luz , without my weapons I'm useless" said Luis as he started sobbing "you don't know how it feels to be scared of the worst that can happen just because it can *sniffle*"

"No! YOU don't know how it feels" said Tess angrily "how it feels to be born to do something and failing at it , i failed you as a therapist! Just say the word and I'll quit!" 

"N-no i-i" stuttered Luis as he quivered

"Hmph" said Tess as she turned around to leave 

Luis looked at Tess , she was with him for 7 years and never once has she left him when he needed it , she was always with him through thick and thin ,he pushed away his family and his twin and now he'll try to get them back , and he didn't want to do the same for Tess

"Will you b-be cheering me on" said Luis weakly

Tess turned around hearing this and a hatch opened on her back

And out if it flew a cap with 

"Luis #1" 

A whistle

And a #1 finger fan foam glove

"To the very end , win or lose" said Tess smiling

"Thanks" said Luis smiling

-

Now at the theatre again Lilith was talking the match and saying some fancy talk

Eda told the 2 about the mound traps she made in the arena

Luz thought cheating was bad 

But Luis said

"It's for the greater good" 

-  
The bell rung and the match began 

Amity immediately made an abomination appear ,teased Luz and Luis and made it go after them

"I don't do well under pressure" said Luz as she ran in fear

"I have many regrets!" Said Luis as he did the same 

The abomination then threw it's head at Luz and Luis who ran in the same direction stupidly enough 

Then the abomination cornered them and then stepped forward ,but activated a trap and a pillar of flames rose burning the Abomination's leg and arm

"How did you do that?!" Yelled Amity angrily

"Uhh magic?" Said Luz smiling nervously

"I'm gonna sleep in a steel fortress tonight" said Luis in fear

Then the 2 got out of the corner and the abomination was about to got at them , but it hit another trap and a tornado blew away Amity and the abomination

"I saw you that time! You didn't use your hands! What're you getting at?!" Yelled Amity in anger

"Not dying!" Said Luz 

But by now something wrong was happening to Luis , something no one noticed 

Different glyphs filled his vision , they only appeared where Eda's traps, the abomination and the back of Amity's neck

Then he heard Luz talking

"Don't step any closer" said Luz

"What?! What'll happen if i get closer" said Amity angrily

Then King fell in front of her on a trap , it was spikes 

"Spikes?!" Said Luz

"I knew it! you were cheating!" Said Amity angrily 

"Oh Eda , i too__" said Lilith but got interrupted 

"Wait!" Said Luis and everyone stopped "you cheated too!"

"Wait really" said Eda smiling

"Wait Luis! Why is you eye red?!" Asked Luz in concern

"I don't know , but now for some reason , i can see glyphs on all spells , i can see them on Eda's traps and the abomination" said Luis then he pointed at Amity "but why is one coming out of the back of your neck?!"

"Such absurd claims" said Lilith

"Yeah What are y_" said Amity as Eda ran at her and turned her around

Eda then found a construction coven glyph and removed it ,then Amity's abomination shrunk down and got crushed by it's head

"A power glyph from the construction coven" said Eda as she showed everyone the glyph 

Everyone gasped

And then Eda kept teasing Lilith for cheating 

"B-but i didn't know" said Amity as she ran away

Then Luz helped King and ran to Amity

Tess ran to Luis and dragged him away from Eda and Lilith's fight

Luis was clutching his face

"What's going on?!" Asked Tess

"I...don't know" said Luis weakly

Tess dragged him to luz ,Eda and King

Luis didn't hear much if the conversation but heard that Lilith is Eda's sister 

Man he felt as if his head was about to explode

\-   
At the owl house

Inside Luis's dreams

Luis saw nothing just empty black darkness

"Hello! Is anybody there?!" Yelled Luis 

But nobody came

Then he walked until he saw something

He saw a light shining down onto a flower that was black instead of green , with black petals that have red lines on them

The flower however was wilting

And behind the flower was a giant that was double the height of Luis 

Luis could only make out an outline of a quite muscular being with 2 enormous horns that spin upwards and a staff with something on it

But it's eyes were shining Bright red and hard to miss (like the one from Eda's dream)

"H-hello" said Luis nervously

The creature observed Luis 

Luis tried getting closer to the flower but the creature ran to it and roared

"O-ok no going near the flower, got it" said Luis scared before gulping "who a-are you?"

Then in the deepest most menacing , most intimidating ,voice Luis ever heard

The creature said

  
"Ferox"

-

Well that's a wrap 

You know i wonder how many people actually notice the references i put in this fanfic to games and cartoons i like

Can someone actually tell me , i haven't been keeping track

Anyway i hope you enjoyed and if you did please show some support before i...i honestly don't know 

Toodles.


	8. Episode 6 part 1

Ferox's horns have been changed to antlers due to reasons

Enjoy

-

Luz was worried for her brother , he was more distracted than usual

He couldn't see the glyphs anymore but he looked worried about something , she asked him about it and he said it was nothing ,so she insisted on playing Luis's favorite math game

"Seriously who names their villain probabilitor?" Said Luz playfully

"I...tend not to look at the names" said Luis tiredly 

Luis was wondering about Ferox , he didn't want to worry Luz so he didn't tell her about it

\- 

Flashback

Luis was scared for his life , the voice was just bone chilling 

But he knew that if he didn't stand his ground here , Tess and Luz would be very disappointed in him 

He stood up ,his legs quivering 

Then he imagined a river , an unending river of water

Ferox stared curiously at the boy in front of him , then he saw a river and tilted his head in confusion 

"I-it's a river , i d-don't know much about plants ,B-but i know they need water and" said Luis then trailed off

Ferox went to the river and put his hand in , and his eyes widened ,then he scooped as much as he could with his hands and then poured it on his flower 

Luis wondered why this guy was in his mind , the person themselves didn't do this ,at least not on purpose , maybe?

Then Ferox's body suddenly shrunk , the darkness surrounding him was flew off of him as if it was washed by the wind and he could be seen accurately without darkness

His face looked like a deer skull with light brown fur on it ,and his eyes turned into a hollow black with white pupils

He had light brown fur all over his body 

His body that screamed barbarian ,with wide shoulders and legs a bit short for the rest of his body , and large arms with hands that have claws

He was wearing a cape , black pants and boots 

And in his hands was a grey staff , and on top of it was a tiny gargoyle , like the owl on Eda's staff 

The now 1.5 Luis's height stood in front of Luis ,and lowered his head slightly as if saying thanks

"It's...okay?, but can i ask you if you know how..you got here" said Luis smiling nervously

Ferox shook his head 

"So you don't know how you got here" Luis said and put his hand on his chin "what's the last thing you remember? , IF you don't mind me asking" 

"Ferox" Ferox said weakly

Instantly Luis realized that Ferox couldn't say anything besides "Ferox"

"You can't say anything except your name?" Said Luis tilting his head

Ferox nodded 

Then Luis started to fade away , Luis knew he was waking up 

"I...I'll see you next time" said Luis laughing weakly

Ferox just nodded

-

"I'm tired Luz , maybe later ok?" Said Luis tiredly

"Is this about the glyph vision thing?" Said Luz worried about Luis

"Kinda? I don't know anymore" said Luis "but i don't want you to worry about it , I'll figure it out"

"If you say so" said Luz sadly "but if anything happens you'll tell me okay"

"Okay" said Luis with a weak smile

"Hey why don't you stop playing that nerd game and see" said Eda barging in happily holding some cards "THIS!"

-

"Watch closely Luz ,Hexus holdum ,is the most tricky game on the boiling isles" said Eda who was against the owl on her staff "any proper witch knows how to play"

"Ah boy cards! , the paper rectangles that old people think are fun" said Luz happily

"Never in my life have i seen a murderer so innocent before" said Luis chuckling

"I know right, and i thought i was menacing" said Tess

Then they saw the cards become alive , then fight to the death

"And when it Looks like the deck is stacked against you , that's when you break out , the wild card" said Eda pulling out a tower card that burned all of Owlbert's cards 

Then the flames joined together forming

"Winner

Eda"

Eda then cheered for her victory

"In your adorable owl face" said Eda as feather appeared on her arms "ah victory ,it feels.. Fluffy?"

"Eda! It's happening again!" Said Luz scared

"I'm gonna prepare the biggest flashlight possible! , Luz draw some light spells!" said Luis worriedly

"What's happening again?" Asked Eda

"Your curse is returning" yelled King

"This is gonna be one of those days isn't it" said Tess tiredly

-

"Oh boy" said Eda after opening her elixir box "this is terrible I'm out of elixir"

"Uh Eda , the last time this happened ,you turned into this thing" said Luz showing Eda her cursed form

"I know i should be repulsed , but that look is fierce" said Eda

"Eda , this! Is! Serious!" Said Luis worried

"You're right ,you're right , we need to head to the market" said Eda semi seriously "but before we go does anybody want a round of Hexus holdum?!"

She said but couldn't find the cards in her pockets

Luz was Holding the cards behind her back then handed them to Owlbert

"Take these and fly ahead , she'll have to follow" said Luz seriously

"Tess, go with him , if Eda demands the cards back , delete them" said Luis seriously

Then owlbert flew away and Tess followed him

"Owlbert you sore loser gimme back my cards" yelled Eda running after him 

Owlbert threw the cards at Tess ,who caught them and threatened to destroy them

-  
Eda now was banging on the elixir shop's window

But Luz , Luis ,King and Tess were sitting at a bench nearby

Tess was on Luis's lap

"Is there anything better than watching people in the demon realm" said Luz smiling and watching the weirdness of the demon realm ensue 

And saw the nose girl late for the egg bus? 

"The curse of tiny legs" said Luz shaking her head and smiling

"I know the pain" said King

"I tried legs once , it was awful" said Tess frowning

Then three people in robes appeared ,ominously with a monster tied down by ropes

Luz and Luis went to Eda

"That's one ominous parade" said Luz pointing at the men

"That's no parade , those are demon hunters ,dangerous nomads who capture and sell the most powerful beasts" said Eda as the leader of the demon hunters glared at her "which I'm about to become if you don't open up Morton!"

Eda then spoke with Morton ,and Luz noticed Gus and Willow walking sadly on the other side of the road with Gemma walking next to them 

"Heya friends!" Said Luz before noticing their sad expressions "Wait what's wrong? Who hurt my babies?!" 

Luis , Tess and Gemma just had the 'seriously?' Look on their faces

"Them" said Willow with an annoyed tone pointing at Boscha ,Amity and their friends "Amity's having a moonlight conjuring ,and invited everyone but me"

"And they're posting about it on penstagram" said Gus show them the scroll post

"Yeah i wasn't either, but i don't care really" said Gemma shrugging her shoulders

"But she can't bully you because you have an oath!" Said Willow frustrated

"To be fair , Luis helped me" said Gemma "so you should get Luz to help you"

"Yeah! What a jerk! what's a moonlight conjuring?" Said Luz 

Them Willow just explained a slumber party 

"Like a slumber party!" Said Luz happily "we have those!"

"Then you bring something to life with moon magic" said Willow happily 

"Like a weird slumber party" said Luz smiling

"Gus and i never been to one , you need at least three people ,and Gemma doesn't wanna do it" said Willow the last part was said with a sad tone

"What?! Why?!" Said Luz facing Gemma

"Luz it's pointless ,obsolete , inaccurate , reckless and sometimes boring, there are other ways to have fun" said Gemma smiling

"I'm three people! I mean we're three people , and we'll do it better than with Gemma or them" said Luz pointing at Boscha and her friends who approached the group

They insulted Willow , and she got angry , she summoned a plant in anger that Luz slapped 

"Don't waste your time getting thorny over that" said Luz

Knowing what happening Luis and Gemma said at once

"This is gonna go badly" 

"Gemma can you come over for tonight to help keep them out of trouble?" Said Luis frowning

"You mean where you live , together in one room under the moonlight!" Said Gemma nervously

"Ye~ah is there a problem?" Asked Luis raising a brow

"No no , yeah I'll be there , yes be there" said Gemma laughing nervously and walking away with her thumbs "I just need to go do something very quickly , and I'll be there for the conjuring BYE!"

"Okay?" Said Luis confused

"I've seen bricks less oblivious than you" said Tess giving him a disappointed look 

Luis just shrugged his shoulders and walked after Luz who went to Eda

And saw Eda reject Luz , and Luz saying yes to her friends

Who were now cheering 

"This is gonna be a long night" said Luis tiredly 

-

"Luis you're in charge while I'm out" said Eda dressing up in a robe and a hood "make sure Hooty doesn't get into any trouble"

Then the door flung open

"Hoot hoot , i don't need a babysitter , I'm a big boy house" said Hooty from the door pouting 

(I freaking love Hooty!)

"No promises" said Luis 

"Sure , and Luz , stay out of trouble ok" said Eda

"Don't worry , I'll never betray your hard earned trust" said Luz nervously

"You're acting suspicious" said Eda narrowing her eyes "are you doing that thing where you hide in your hoodie" 

"Meow I'm not" said Luz hiding in her hoodie and removing the hood "uh , where's King?"

"He's right here!" Said Eda showing that King is under the hood sleeping "his little body just cots out when he's weightless , look at this"

Then she shook her body and King's body shook like a baby

"Aww so dangley" said Luz adoring King's cuteness

"Gotta! Resist! The! Cuteness!" Said Luis before petting King "I'm weak"

"Anyway! Really going now" said Eda then her tone became menacing "and Luz! If you mess up the house i will never trust you again , no pressure byeeeee!" 

Then she left on her staff

"Luis! What should i do?!" Said Luz "Eda would NEVER trust me again!"

"I don't know Luz ,I'm smart not wise" said Luis before putting his hands in his vest's pockets "so ,whatever you choose I'll follow through" he smiled

Then Luis entered the house and sat down , then seconds later , he saw Willow ,Gus and Gemma entering the house with Luz

(Gemma is wearing a black dress with a big pink stripe at the hip directly above the skirt and dark pink pants)

"Let the chaos ensue!" Said Tess

"Ugh stop" said Luis annoyed 

Everyone just looked at Tess confused

But they shrugged it off

-  
That's a wrap

If you enjoyed ,please show some support 

And do say your opinion ,it does help 

I am incredibly lonely!

Toodles.


	9. Episode 6 part 2

Question! 

Should i not make some episodes, because this episode didn't have much changeability 

So i may not make some episodes i deem too focused on Luz or something like that

Should i or not?

-

"Welcome to, the living room! We call it that because it's technically living! The Walls are breathing" said Luz presenting the house

Willow and Gus started messing around and Gemma went to talk to Luis

Tess noticed this and spoke

"Well we should go keep an close eye on Luz and her friends" said Tess looking left and right 

"Of course!" Yelled Gemma nervously laughing "let's go!"

"Ok?" Said Luis in confusion 

Then they went to Luz and saw her ask willow about the conjuring

"Well, first we find an object to animate" said Willow happily "since it's our first time ,we should pick something meaningful , something beautiful" 

"Like this strangely buff little man?!" Yelled Gus

"That's a toy" said Luis calmly

"He's perfect!" Yelled Luz 

"That's not_" said Willow then she saw Gus's puppy face "ok buff boy it is"

"This might be underwhelming" said Luis and Gemma cut in

"But can take a crazy turn" said Gemma smiling "we'll just have to see he he" 

Then Luz ,Willow and Gus did the ritual 

But the toy didn't move

...

The house did

"Uhh did the entire house just hiccup?" Asked Luz

"No ,i think , i think we might've animated the house!" Said Willow 

"I warned you something like this would happen!" Said Gemma crossing her arms just 2

"You knew this would happen!" Said Luz

"Well something similar happened to me last time" said Gemma scratching her hair "i nearly got executed for attempted necromancy hehe" 

"Wait what?!" Yelled Willow 

"Always check what's under your conjuring , i thought you'd animate the house yes , but i didn't know it could do this!" Said Gemma

"So you were" said Willow weakly

"Just trying to not get you guys in a dangerous situation like this!" Said Gemma then pulled a serious face "wow , and i sucked at it , geez I'm terrible at giving advice"

"Sorry...for thinking you were just being a jerk" said Willow sadly

"It's okay, let's just get out of this alive" said Gemma 

Luz went outside to see that the house began walking 

Then the others followed

"By the power of moonlight ,i have risen, hoot hoot" said Hooty with glowing blue eyes

"He's in some sort of trans" said Gus

"I think that's pretty obvious" said Luis angrily "how do we stop him?!"

"If you did this to me , i would've murdered you three!" Said Tess angrily

Hooty began walking through the trees and Gus fell but the others caught him 

Then Luz ,Willow and Gus held hands ,

"Hooty stop!" Yelled Luz and Hooty stopped in front of a cliff

"So that's how you stop it" said Luis still mad

"Guys let's hold hands again" said Luz 

Then they did so , and Hooty began backing up

"We're controlling it with the power of friendship...aaand the moon" said Willow smiling "probably the moon"

"Definitely the moon" said Gemma smiling

"This is amazing! What do we do now?" Said Gus excited

"On one hand ,we should stay put" said Luz

"On the other hand, we've got a giant walking house and we should totally take it on a joyride!" Said Gus excited 

Luz pondered what to do she looked at her brother who shrugged his shoulders 

"Ok ok , but we gotta be back before the moon sets or Eda will kill me" said Luz smiling

Then they began the joyride unknowing of the demon hunters seeing them 

-

"are we not gonna watch them?" Asked Gemma tilting her head

"If they're in trouble we'd know , so let's leave them to their adventure" said Luis holding Hexus holdum cards "wanna play?" 

"YES!" said Gemma quickly but calmed down and blushed"uh i mean sure let's play" 

"Ok?" Said Luis raising a brow 

-  
After playing for a while Luis felt the house shake but not move

"I guess they finally got in trouble" said Luis "let's go" 

"Yeah!" Said Gemma excitingly

Then they walked out and saw Luz ,Willow and Gus tied up and the leader of the demon hunters behind them

"Oh come on" said Luis in disappointment and pinched the bridge of his eyes

The leader held a sword to the three 

"Seriously?" Said Gemma angrily

-

Now tied up inside the owl house the five tried getting Hooty to wake up

But failed and Hooty made a rhyme

Gemma's face was practically a tomato

Then the place stopped moving and the door opened ,and the leader appeared laughing 

Then he threw the 5 outside 

"Take the house and rip out the house demon and sell it to restaurants as exotic meat" said the leader

"No , Hooty would taste terrible" said Luz afraid

"Hey I'm a refined taste Hoot hoot" said Hooty still in trans

"Do you want to get eaten you oversized brainless idiot?!" Yelled Luis angrily

"Not really Hoot hoot!" Said Hooty

"What do we do with the worms?" said one of the hunters

"Throw them over the cliff" said the leader 

Then the hunter laughed and took the 5 to the cliff 

"Alrighty kids here's the end of your short little lives" said the hunter

"Wait wait!, is this really what you want to do with your life tossing kids over a cliff" said Gus nervously

"Actually yes! It's been my dream since i was a boy" said the hunter 

"That's oddly specific" said Gemma raising a brow 

"I was a strange child" said the hunter

"You're rig_ watch out!" Said Luis 

"Ha! You think I'll fall for that!" Said the hunter laughing

"Then perish" said Luis as bluntly as the tiny wrecking ball heading for the hunter's head

It hit him and he fainted 

"Gemma can you free them?" Asked Tess

"Y-yeah" she said before using her hair to cut the ropes

Then Luis walked to Tess

"Took you long enough" said Luis and Tess shrugged?

"I-is he dead?" Asked Luz concerned

"He's magic Luz I'm sure he's fine" said Tess before whispering to Luis "there are no cops in the forest ,we take this to our graves"

And they both winked

"*sigh* Luz I'm sorry ,you wanted to turn back and i wanted to show off to Amity" said Willow sadly "the truth is , she and i used to be friends , we played together as kids , when she got her magical powers and i didn't she stopped hanging out with me" 

"What?!" Said Luz in surprise

"I just wanted to show her that i was a powerful witch too" said Willow

"That's ridiculous ,you helped bring a house to life , Amity doesn't know what she's talking about" said Luz encouragingly

"I hope you finish you inspirational speech soon, because we're surrounded" said Tess annoyed

And they were

Gemma smiled and spoke 

"Hey Willow , don't worry! I got a good plant!" She said before throwing a potion from her hair on the ground

A plant grew from the ground and Willow smiled bravely

"I got it!" She said as she used magic on the plant

On the now enormous plant Willow spoke

"We may be kids , but we're also witches! Powerful ones!" She said bravely

Then the plant began attacking the hunters

And the 5 began running to the house and got in

And Luz ,Gus and Willow held hands and the House moved

And took out the leader

"Guys i don't mean to step on this victory but we have to get home before Eda does" said Luz nervously 

Then they began moving the house breaking a shop in the process

-

At the original house spot

"Did we do it?" Asked Luz

"Is the room beating or is it just me" said Hooty "hehe just a little house humor" 

"Sorry Hooty" said Luz apologetically

"I'll hang out with you in free time to make up for this" said Tess

"Yay! Inclusion!" Said Hooty happily 

Then the door closed revealing Eda

"Oh" said Luis

"You are so busted!" Said Eda angrily

"Oh man" said Luz nervously

"You held a Moonlight conjuring!" Said Eda

"I did" said Luz closing her eyes

"We did" said Luis trying to take some of the blame

"And you animated my house , my house!" Said Eda

"No don't punish them , we're the ones who pushed them to do the conjuring" said Willow standing between Eda and Luz

"I'm to blame too!" Said Gemma

"If you're gonna eat me do it now!" Said Gus

"Hey you didn't have to do that" said Luz 

"Yes i did" said Willow 

"Well you're all guilty ,so you'll all be punished by cleaning my house top to bottom" said Eda making cleaning supplies appear out of thin air with magic "and another thing" she said menacingly

The 5 gulped and Eda continued

"That was totally amazing , I'm so joining you for next year's conjuring" she said and the 5 relaxed "now get to work"

-

That's a wrap 

I'm sorry for the short chapter but the episode didn't give me much chance

Do think about what i said about skipping episodes

Toodles


	10. Episode 7 part 1

I got an amazing idea for a fanfic , the oc being Eda and Lilith's younger sibling ,not original but has potential after seeing episode 18 , so tell me if i should consider it 

-

Luis opened his eyes to see the black void from before 

And Ferox was still there with the weird flower 

"Hello" said Luis before noticing something "have you gotten...bigger?" 

Ferox nodded 

He did get slightly bigger , and his flower looked better , not fantastic ,but clearly better 

Luis didn't know much about any of what's going on, so he needed to find something about Ferox or that flower

Ferox was staring at the boy who pondering about what to do

He sat next to Luis and tilted his head

"Oh , you...want to know what I'm thinking about?" Asked Luis 

Ferox nodded 

"Eh , it's nothing" said Luis glumly 

Ferox grunted

"I just...don't know , i hate not knowing anything like this *sigh* wanna have something to eat?" Asked Luis tiredly

Ferox nodded vigorously

Then 5 pizzas appeared out of thin air 

Luis took 1 slice and gave the rest to Ferox , who devoured them in seconds

Luis made him more food to eat later 

"I guess all i can do is go to a library at the nearest chance and try to find out more about this" said Luis frustrated

Ferox just tilted his head

"You , that flower , why magic gets disrupted around me , why i could see glyphs for that short period!" Said Luis before sighing "who am i kidding , you're the reason aren't you?" He said tiredly 

Ferox paused before nodding 

Luis lied on the ground in defeat

"Did you mean to do it?" Asked Luis tiredly 

Ferox shook his head

"Can you stop it?" Asked Luis 

Ferox shook his head and made a pinching gesture 

"You... Can only control a tiny amount of it?" Said Luis and Ferox nodded

"Then wh__" said Luis but was cut off by a grunt 

Then Luis noticed that he began fading away

"I'll see you the next i manage to get here" said Luis as he finally faded away

-

Luis opened his eyes tiredly ,and saw that Luz wasn't there

"I'm glad i don't have to go there every night but" muttered Luis frustrated "but i can't help but feel something bad is gonna happen today because of it"

-

"Rivals are meant to be annihilated ,not befriended" said King happily

"Yeah that's nearly what happened to the last government guy that tried entering the true lab" said Tess bluntly "the main computer is very...extreme to trespassers" 

"What happened to him?" Asked King excitingly

"We turned him into a sentient avocado ,it's pretty funny how he demanded respect from us, and the look on his coworkers ahh" said Tess smiling 

"Yes! Mockery!" Said King before laughing

"Now Luz , continued reading , we've been sucked into your awful fandom!" Said Tess and King agreed

"Okay" said Luz before starting to read "suddenly , the door swung open" 

Then the door opened 

"Ding dong ding! Hoot hoot!" Yelled Hooty

"The book has come to life! Burn it!" Yelled King

Then Luis walked down rubbing his eyes

"What are you guys doing?" He asked rubbing his eyes 

"Luz was just reading from that book of hers" said King happily

Then Luz returned inside with a package that looked like a gift basket and everyone went to the kitchen

-

"Eda you got a package , it looks like a gift basket" Said Luz looking at the package 

"Probably an offering ,ahh being the most powerful witch on the boiling isles has it's perks" said Eda happily

"If you consider having a target on your back constantly being a perk , then sure" said Luis rolling his eyes

Then King revealed the package to be a baby 

"Mhmm fresh meat" said King in delight

"Nope not eating that" said Luz leaving 

"Ew" said Luis in disgust "Tess can you make me some cereal"

"Sure" said Tess before a hatch opening on her back revealing a small bowl of cereal , a tiny carton of milk and a spoon

Luis took them and made his cereal 

"Huh , that's convenient" said Eda then turned to the baby "what is this? , witches eating babies is so 1693"

"There's a note" Said King as he read the note "take care of my child till morning ,yi yi?"

"Nope babies are awful not happening" said Eda giving a thumbs down

"You will be handsomely rewarded xoxoxox , the bat queen" said King as he continued reading the note

"The bat queen?" Said Eda before King showed her some gold "reward" she said in delight

"Who's the bat queen?" Asked Luz curiously

"She's the richest demon on the boiling isles ,get in with her and you're set for life" said Eda happily "so! We keep this thing alive for a few hours and we get paid , pfft! Easy!"

"Our greatest yet! Learning about love and life through a child's eyes" said Luz with starry eyes

"Not you , you have to return the books i checked out from the library" said Eda magically giving the books to Luz

"I'm going with her , there is something i need from the library" said Luis quickly

"Even better" said Eda smiling

"Tess you're coming too" said Luis seriously

"Sure" said Tess a bit annoyed she can't watch Eda and King get overwhelmed by the baby

Then screeches that shook the house were heard and the siblings ran away

-

The twins were walking through the library when the books Luz was holding floated to the counter

The librarian then used some magic and the books were either late or stained with blood and cookie crust

"I'll put them on her tab" said the librarian "by the way , we're closing early for the wailing star meteor shower"

"Ooh what's that?" Said Luz curiously

"You're in a library , read a book" Said the librarian

And Luz ran off

Luis however went to gather books about demons and flowers

"So what are you looking for exactly?" Asked Tess curiously

Luis explained to her his problem , Ferox , the flower and the weird abilities

"I see....this is serious ,I'll look around" said Tess in a serious tone

Luis sat at a table

Then they looked through a lot of books

Luis looked through every book about flowers and demons he could , while Tess was getting more 

But he couldn't find anything , not even a picture ,until 

"Hey this book is pretty weird , check it out!" Said Tess holding a book with no cover "it was hidden very well in the demon's section"

Tess then went to find other books 

"*sigh* what's one more book gonna do" said Luis frustrated as he opened the book and read the introduction "this book contains entries of the most ancient and powerful demons i have learned about in my time , demons that even just the name could strike fear in the hearts of those who met them"

"Narcissistic but ,i don't care that much" said Luis skipping to the (F) Section 

Then he saw it , Ferox in all capitals with a drawing that looked the same as the beast he knew when he saw him shrouded in darkness

"Finally , i can_" said Luis happily

He was so happy , he didn't notice a power moving the book away 

When he noticed the book was floating away ,he quickly caught the book, but the pull switched from the book to the pages about Ferox , and the pages were ripped out with ease due to the old paper 

Luis quickly tried to grab it ,but grabbed the middle and the pages were getting torn ,so he left it 

And the paper flew over a nearby torch and immediately was burned to ashes , then the force left the ash and the wind took it away

"No no no NO" said Luis his eyes began welling up

"Oops" said a male voice as he started Laughing nervously 

"That's gonna be bad" said a female voice

"Oh come on, Luis isn't gonna__" said Luz before noticing the look on her brother's face and the tears 

"You!" Said Luis in anger and sadness looking at Luz , Edric and Emira 

Then he was stopped by the librarian

"Hey did you do this?!" Asked the librarian holding the old torn book 

"Wait no i didn_" said Luis overwhelmed by the situation 

"You're lucky this book isn't the library's property , leave" said the librarian sternly

"But i_" said Luis still overwhelmed

"Get out" said the Librarian sternly

And Luis ran out in tears 

-

Luis sat on the stairs outside when Luz Edric and Emira were kicked out as well

Luz looked at Luis

"Um uhh Luis I'm__" said Luz guiltily

"No ,go away" said Luis in tears 

"I'm__" said Luz

"I SAID! GO AWAY!" Yelled Luis in anger 

"I didn't think__" said Luz sadly

"That's it! You never think! You're never think about the consequences ,never , you're so obnoxious!" Yelled Luis in anger

"Hey come on don't get so worked up over some silly book" said Emira shrugging it off "are you gonna yell at your sister for something so silly?"

"But it isn't silly! It isn't something i wanted ,it's something i needed! I'm scared ,angry , frustrated and stressed" said Luis then he started to well up "then finally the solution to my problem showed up , and YOU helped burn it!"

Luz looked at the ground guiltily 

"Come on don't blame her , we're the ones wh__" said Edric but cut himself off when he saw Luis leave 

Luz ran after him and caught his arm 

"I'm sorry i_" said Luz but was cut off by Luis removing his arm from her grip 

"Don't make my agony worse , just let me suffer in silence" said Luis his voice cracking and tears spilling "just leave me be"

Luz started eyes started to show tears

And Luis left 

_

I have nothing clever to say

Toodles.


	11. Break

This fanfic will be on break for a week or two

Until i get a new phone , my current one became so bad ,i can't write at all

Also when the fanfic returns , it'll be one chapter a week 

Sorry but I'll be too busy

Toodles.


	12. Episode 7 part 2

I'm back baby! 

You don't know how weird it is to be able to use the letters (L-P) again without auto correct suggestions

Also writing this made me think , couldn't they use the wailing star book thingy to make a cure for Eda's curse? , I mean they could make an item that permanently cures any curse ,as far as I can see it has limitless power if the right words are used, why didn't anyone ask this question ?

Now fun question ,what is your headcanon voice for Tess?

It's supposed to be a childish voice , close to polly from amphibia , same accent , different pitch

Answer whichever you want  
-  
Luis was in a rollercoaster of emotions right now

He sat on the stairs of some building close to the library 

He needed to think , and then she approached him

"What do you want?" Asked Luis tiredly "to rub this in my face or something else"

"I never said that" said Amity quickly "*sigh* look I want to ask how much you needed that book"

"A lot , I have a problem that needs those pages they burned" said luis tiredly "but that book was old and hidden ,I doubt there's a second copy"

Amity sighed 

"Those were my older siblings with your sister" she said 

"And?" Asked Luis tiredly

"You aren't going to get angry at me?" Asked Amity confused

"You don't decided who your family is , I may get illogical when I get emotional ,but not to that degree" said Luis sighing 

"Look ,since my older siblings burned the pages you needed , I think I can help you find something similar" said Amity 

"Question, why are you doing this?" Asked Luis suspicious of Amity

"I just want to fix the mistake they made that's all , if you accept ,come to the library at midnight" said Amity as she turned around to leave

"*Sigh* thanks I'll take your offer" said Luis 

"Does that mean I can go home now" said Tess appearing out of nowhere

Amity saw Tess and recoiled 

"Sorry for spooking you" said Tess

"Whatever" said Amity angrily as she left

"What's her deal?!" Said Tess in fake anger "well anyyywaaaay"

"Sure , have fun" said Luis as Tess went to the owl house 

-  
chaos and baby cries filled the owl house ,with Eda and King struggling to control the bat queen's kids ,and Tess deactivating her hearing and watching all of this while eating virtual popcorn, then Eda controlled everything with apple slices and a storybook  
-  
Library at midnight 

"There you are" said Amity seeing Luis arriving

"Sorry I was packing for a long night" said Luis 

"Whatever let's do this quickly" said Amity as she opened the library door and the 2 entered 

The first thing Luis noticed was that the books were glowing green 

"It's because of the wailing star , tonight books come to life ,and that's how we're gonna find you a solution" said Amity as she walked and Luis followed her 

She then showed him that she got the book from before

"So what are we gonna do ,make the author of a book appear or something" said Luis raising a brow

"Actually yes , I don't if it'll work but it's worth a shot" said Amity as she held up the book "I've taken a quick look through your book and found that whoever wrote it liked to speak about themselves , a lot , there are even some pictures of him, so there is hope that some information could be there" 

Luis nodded and they went to a place where they could open it in freely

They put the book on the floor 

"*Gulp* here goes nothing" said Amity as she opened the book carefully as to not release some blood thirsty demon

And out of it appeared an old man who was the one who wrote the book

"During my travels I found many powerful demons ,but none are as annoying as the devil bees, they'll sting you until you want death yourself, it's the price one pays for the best honey out there" said the old man proudly

"I like him" said Luis smiling

"Well don't stand here , ask him" said Amity urging him

Luis nodded and pulled a recorder to get everything 

"What do you know about Ferox?" Asked Luis 

The man began glitching and Amity took a step back

"F-f-f-ferox , *bzzt* Drgxs *bzzt* hozbvi *bzzt* mvtzgrev *bzzt* nztrx" said the man through the glitches then disappeared 

Luis stopped recording 

"I'm sorry but I think that's all we'll get , I -" said Amity but was cut off

"No this will work , he clearly was trying to say something ,I just need to decode it" said Luis before looking at Amity "thanks you really helped me"

Then they heard some talking 

"Aren't we supposed to be the only ones here?" Asked Luis 

Amity's eyes widened and she ran towards the source of the talking

Luis ran after her and saw his sister 

Picking up paper and putting it into a book

"Really!" Yelled Amity angrily with a face as red as a tomato 

Luz stuttered to say something but Amity cut her off

Then Edric and Emira giggled 

"You two are the worst!" Said Amity angrily "but you , I've been trying to figure out what your deal is , are you a poser? A nerd? I know you're a bully Luz"

Amity then turned and walked away

Luis turned to walk away as well but was stopped by a sentence

"Are you just gonna let her talk to your sister like that" said Emira

"She shouldn't be here" said Luis calmly trying not to explode 

"She was gonna try to find the thing you were looking after this" said Edric 

"You mean the thing Amity just helped me find" said Luis half calmly half angrily "Amity's right, you really are the worst, not that you care"

Then he walked away , leaving Luz alone

"Aren't you gonna go with your sister" said Amity angrily

"I'm way too angry for that" said Luis trying not to blow up from anger

Then they heard Luz

"Amity ,Luis wait!" Said Luz running to them

"First you embarrass me, then you wanna be my friend ,I don't get you ,pick a side" said Amity angrily

"Luz I'm too tired mentally to explain this ,so not now!" Said Luis 

"Wait just listen to me" pleaded Luz

"Just go away before things somehow get worse" said Amity before loud footsteps were heard

"Huh?" Said Luz 

Then walked towards them , a giant bunny like creature with giant tusks and a book for a heart?

"Otabin?" Said Amity scared

"With claws and fangs and breaking bones , I found a friend to make my own" said Otabin menacingly as he took Amity and Luis away

""Luz"" Amity and Luis yelled in the claws of Otabin 

Otabin took them to the kids section , he put Luis under his foot and then sewed Amity's arm into a giant book

Then he grabbed Luis and began sewing him as well , Luis struggled ,but failed , Otabin pinned both his arms and sewed them in the book

"Why are you doing this? , I've been reading you since I was a kid , I know you're not like this , someone changed you" said Amity trying to make Otabin stop

"But friends are what I always sought , and now, friends my claws have caught" said Otabin Smiling 

"This is why I'm an introvert" said Luis narrowing his eyes 

Then a purple gas cloud appeared and flew into the room 

And then it dispersed to show someone in TGW Azura clothes 

"Azura" said Amity with a disbelieving look on her face

"Close" said the person revealing that they're Luz "is it drawn okay? I kind of interpreted the description" 

""Luz!"" Yelled both Luis and Amity 

"Ah, right" said Luz as she began writing "the good Witch Luzura grabs her trusty staff" 

As she did that a staff came out of the book magically

"All right beloved work of children's fiction ,let go of her!" Yelled Luz as she charged at him 

Otabin just took the staff and threw it away and took the book and threw it away as well

"For someone who loves magic this much , you'd think she'd remember to write the word itself" said Luis in disappointment

"I know" said Amity with equal disappointment

"Sorry" said Luz before Otabin started sewing Luz as well

While sewing her he began rhyming?

"Making friends , taking friends , never be without my friends" said Otabin as he started

"You fiend. You can't rhyme friends with friends" said Luz angrily?

"Good work Luzura" said Amity shaming Luz

"Hey! I was trying to save you two" said Luz 

"Well it doesn't matter we're gonna stuck together forever" said Amity giving up

"No we aren't. Follow my lead" said Luz As she began shaking the book

Then it fell, hitting Otabin's head 

And the three ran still stuck to the book

"Now what?" Asked Amity in fear

"I don't know. I didn't even think that would work. I was all like 'RAAAA'" said Luz 

Amity chuckled happily at this 

Then a sewing needles his the book and Otabin began dragging it 

The three began struggling to get out Amity held onto a ladder

Luis however

Luis was terrified ,he was paralyzed from fear , he couldn't think of a way out ,he needed to do something

Then unknowingly to anyone his eyes turned red instead of brown and glowed

Then black lightning with a red hue , began traveling through his arms ,no one noticed this not even Luis

Then the string sewing him began snapping and after pushing as hard as he could , he was freed , Amity was as well 

But Luz was still trapped

Luis quickly pulled out a shock cannon

He ran towards Otabin and fired knocking him into a book shelf ,then the bookshelf fell on Otabin

Then Luis and Amity freed Luz 

Then Otabin got back up and captured Luz again 

Luis was about to pull out another weapon but Amity stopped him

"Wait" said Amity as she began writing something on the giant book

Then a giant magic eraser appeared 

"Luz quick!" Yelled Amity as she threw the eraser to Luz

Luz caught it and erased the drawings on Otabin on his book and he returned to normal

Amity then picked up the child sized Otabin

"I'm sorry , I don't know what came over me" said Otabin apologetically 

"Hey, it's okay. We're still friends" said Amity before giving Luz the nod to close the book

Then they left the library

While Luz and Amity were having their conversation 

Luis looked at his hand ,he was thinking about what happened with him ripping the string 

"I need to control this and soon" he said clenching his fist 

Then later at the owl house Luis told everyone about everything ,Ferox and the flower and why he needed the book

Luz just said

"I don't think it's bad , but whatever it is , we'll beat it together"

Then he gave the recording to Tess so she'd decode it

And went to sleep 

-

Aaah the relief 

Well I hope you enjoyed 

Also I did semi finish my idea for the Eda and Lilith have an oc sibling idea ,I just didn't write it , should I write it after finishing season 1?

Toodles.


	13. Episode 8 part 1

At Eda's human collectables stand

"it's been a little slow around here , but I've got just the thing to attract costumers." Said Luz as she hung up a sign with light glyphs and Eda's name on it "and who doesn't like their name in lights?!" She said as she used the glyphs and the sign lit up and a light version of Eda's face was on it winking

"Is it too subtle?" Asked Luz 

"Luz, you do realize Eda is a wanted criminal , we need to be less..." Said Luis as he trailed off

"Ugly" said a voice behind them

They turned around and saw Boscha with two of her friends 

"Hi Boscha! Hexsidians! See anything you like" said Luz happily

"Eww no. I'm just here to take an ironic penstagram next to your weird flashing trash sign." Said Boscha as she took a selfie where Luz made the weirdest face ever

"That's not funny Boscha" said Luz in a 'tired of this' voice

"What are you gonna do? Spit your human venom on me?" Said Boscha mockingly 

"You have venom?! Quick! Start melting faces" yelled King excitingly 

"No, human venom only kills you on the inside , making you feel like worthless trash , even killing it's owner's happiness and self esteem" said Tess in a tired tone

"Isn't that just self doubt and terrifyingly accurate insults" said Luis crossing his arms

"They called me a square! I'm not that 2 dimensional, am I?" Said Tess angrily

"I never saw that" said Luis ignoring what he just saw

Luz kneeled to his level and and spoke 

"Even if I could , it's not worth it , you wouldn't understand how to handle teens like her" said Luz softly

"No! I'll show you!" Said King as he tried to threaten Boscha and her friends 

And only getting the cute treatment , then they saw Tess and did the same thing

"No! Release me! Teens!" Tess yelled angrily which Boscha and her friends only saw as cute

Then Eda entered ,taking their attention off of Tess and King and asked Boscha and her friends if she could offer them the 'latest fashion from the human realm'

Then she appeared wearing that 'fashion'

"I've seen Tess in clothes more fashionable that this and she's...well..." Said Luis before taking a glance at Tess who gave him an angry look

"What?!" Said Tess angrily

"Nothing" said Luis avoiding a bullet

Then their focus returned to Eda

"Well , I hate her" said Eda bluntly 

"Yeah , teens can be sour , but I'm a little sweetie." Said Luz before pointing at the sign she made "look what I made you"

Eda looked at the sign and yelled in surprise and started removing it

"Did I spell something wrong or did I spell something right" said Luz with a cheeky look

"Stop that , you may be forgetting something here Luz , I'm kinda on the run!" Yelled Eda showing Luz her wanted poster

"I tried telling her but I failed" said Luis shrugging

"Doesn't matter. Every guard in town would be at my doorstep if I had my name in lights" said Eda

"Well , I don't see anyone here. Maybe you're just being paranoid , you're a powerful witch ,why hide away when you could poof all your problems away with magic" Luz told Eda

"Luz ,there are people other than Eda who have magic , and no matter how strong Eda is , she can't beat an army alone" said Luis crossing his arms

"Hah! What do you know about problems anyway , all you two have is dumb teen drama" said King "you don't understand how hard some of us have it"

"You're pampered all day like a baby , while I have to babysit someone who has more anxiety than someone who just got a death sentence" said Tess grumpily

"Hey! You have every type of entertainment possible , I programmed taste! While I have to deal with stress building" said Luis angrily

"And if you haven't realized! I'm not a baby!" Yelled King angrily (adorably)

"Then why are you screaming like one" said Luz with a cheeky look smiling

"My life is a living nightmare!" Screamed King

"Welp there's only one thing to do when friends can't see eye to eye" said Eda happily

"Hug each other till we pass out?" Asked Luz hugging King

"Fight to the death!" Yelled King 

"Talk about it?" Asked Tess as if it wasn't obvious enough

"I don't have enough experience to suggest something" said Luis shrugging his shoulders

"Pfft ,no ,body swap!" Yelled Eda happily

"Are you sure you don't shoot venom?" Asked King angrily

__

"I love a good body swap, it's like a demonic possession with the ones you love" said Eda smiling

"We're doing this , that's possible , it's just like what we did that one halloween , remember Luis?" Said Luz happily 

"I do , and it wasn't that hard , we just swapped clothes and nothing else" said Luis remembering that day

'flashback' 

Luz and Luis were ringing the bell of a house 

"Ready?!" Said Luz happily 

"No" said Luis bluntly

Then the owner of the house who knew Luz and Luis , opened the door

""Trick or treat"" both of them said

"Oh , it's you two , you... aren't wearing costumes?" Asked the man in confusion

"Think again!" Yelled Luz happily 

This made the man yelp in surprise 

"Oh , You're disguised as each other huh?" Said the man with a bit of nervousness "here you go"

'flashback end'

"Yep that was a good day. But maybe we should think about this for a second" said Luz reconsidering

"And the stuff with Ferox and_" said Luis before getting cut off

"Did he appear in your dreams last night?" Asked Eda

"Well no bu_" said Luis but was cut off again

"BODY SWAP!" Yelled Eda spinning her staff and casting the spell on them 

And then when the dust was blown away

Luz ran into a mirror and looked in it to see that she's in Eda's body 

Then King went to it and saw himself in Luz's body

"Help me!" Yelled Tess in Luis's body who was laying flat on the ground "I forgot how horrible legs were" 

Then Luz helped her up to see herself in the mirror 

"Man , I'm I feel so mushy and gooey , guess my original body was too solid" said Tess pinching her cheeks "and man those pain receptors Luis made got it accurate"

"Wait! Then this means that" said Luz before looking at the table where they saw

Eda in King's body , and Luis in Tess's body

"So , how do I look?" Asked Eda 

"I have some very confusing emotions right now" said King

"I still need to get used to this... walking style" said Luis 

"Alright , here's the deal , whoever can prove their new body has the easiest life gets out of house cleaning duty , and you know what that means" said Eda in King's body

They all remembered Hooty and shivered 

"Won't be me , life as teen is a tyrant's dream ,by the end of the day I'll be ruling over your feeble demographic"

"Well I finally have no responsibilities and no one shall look down upon me! For I am a teen" Yelled Tess "All hail Tess All hail Tess, all hail me!"

"Well I have magic. Eda don't be too mad when your inventory is gone and the guards are none the wiser" said Luz as she fired a magic lazer and knocked herself down

"Hah! That's cute , if you need me I'll be pampered on a vacation fit for a king" said Eda as she started walking away

"I'm coming with , I hope you have a place to relax" said Luis smiling "this is gonna be easy" he said as went with Eda

""My life isn't a joke"" said Tess and King at the same time 

"But yours is! Bab" said King as he booped Luz face

Then Tess and King went to do teenage things

And Luz stayed to man the stand

__

Sorry for the short chapter , I've been a bit busy 

Well anyway 

Toodles.


	14. Discontinued on AO3

This fanfic will be discontinued on AO3

You can still see it elsewhere 

On wattpad and fanfiction . Net

Toodles.


End file.
